


Stucky & Evanstan One Shots

by BrooklynBabyy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBabyy/pseuds/BrooklynBabyy
Summary: Just a bunch of concepts I've come up with and liked the idea of so I decided to share them. All one shots will be Stucky or Evanstan. Some may include smut.





	1. Infinity War Concept

Bucky's eyes widened as he held his heart in his hands. There and then, right in front of his eyes, the very thing he dreaded being around to see was happening. Everything around Bucky became blurry and the only thing his eyes focused on was what was in front of him. The only thing his ears decided to listen to was the sound of his own heartbeat as his heart grew heavy in his chest. His stomach twisted and turned, a rollercoaster being made out of his insides and definitely not for the greater good. Even his hands started losing their grasp as Bucky's body reacted to the sight by slowly shutting down.

But the thing that hurt the most was that it was his fault. Everyone told Bucky to move out of the way but he hadn't reacted fast enough. So it was all his fault. And now he was on his knees as his eyes painfully grew dimmer and lifeless, losing that steel blue touch they always held. Bucky couldn't tell whether it was just a few or a whole stream of tears which were warming up his face but it was definitely wet and his eyes were definitely blurry. 

Time appeared to stand still. And in that moment, it might as well have because nothing made sense anymore or held any meaning whatsoever. Bucky opened his mouth to speak but instead his mouth trembled and he weeped more, unable to get any sound out of him until small, quiet "no's" escaped his lips.

"No, no, no!" he continued until he was screaming it.

Call it anger, call it desperation, call it whatever you want. It was probably a mixture of any sinking feelings you could ever describe. Hands turned into fists as Bucky was ready to give his all in fighting back.

But then he was stopped - a hand dragged him closer to the ground. The touch was weak and strained but it instantly got Bucky's attention.

"Steve?" 

The words barely managed to come of the brunette's mouth. His mouth was dry and the lump in his throat was growing ever so hard to swallow.

"Bucky, buddy." the blonde replied.

Steve smiled softly; it was probably the most he could do with the little life he had in him. Bucky's eyes were glistening due to the tears but they looked down at Steve with affection as he appreciated that smile he had seen a million times before but never actually grown tired of.

"Steve, please no." Bucky was back to holding that demoralised tone in his voice.

"It's okay, I promise."

"You're such a fucking idiot why did you get in front of me what is wrong wi-"

Bucky was struggling to speak and with every word he said he broke a little more so Steve raised his hand from Bucky's chest to his lips.

"Shhh" Steve hummed as Bucky followed his command.

The blonde traced Bucky's lip various times - he tugged slightly at the brunette's bottom lip a couple of times. Bucky kissed Steve's finger gently and moved his own hand from underneath Steve's body so that he was holding onto the other man's hand. But still, Steve didn't stop and Bucky didn't dare break the silence or push the man's hand away. Instead he let his lips be touched until the silence was broken but not by him.

"You're so beautiful, Bucky" 

Bucky couldn't help but smile tenderly even though that exterior appearance contradicted the massive hole that was eating away inside of him.

Although Bucky still wasn't bothered by his surroundings, he knew the other Avengers had their eyes on the both of them. Even though pretty much everyone had their suspicions by now, only Natasha and Sam actually knew about Steve's and Bucky's relationship - the pair didn't exactly know how to break it to anyone else. But with what was happening, there was no doubt about what they meant to each other. 

 

"Stevie... I love you. You can't leave me. _Please_." the 'please' came out as more of a whimper than anything else - pleading Steve as though the inevitable could actually be avoided.

But as the stain on Steve's suit grew darker and larger, Bucky's cheeks only became saltier due to the tears streaming down again. If only Bucky wasn't standing there, Steve wouldn't have needed to jump in front of him. Steve didn't even have his shield in his hands at the time but he didn't for a second hesitate to interject to save Bucky - that's when Thanos stuck a blade through Steve's stomach. The worst bit was that it wasn't just the fact that Thanos did that; it was the fact that Thanos felt no remorse when he lifted Steve's powerless body off the floor with his blade before removing the sword and Steve's body falling on the floor. All of this, only a few centimetres from Bucky's eyes.

Steve's eyes grew colder and he let out a small, lifeless cough - one which probably hurt him as he used his abdomen to push out the air and blood from his mouth. The blue in his eyes wasn't the same anymore. His fair complexion wasn't the same anymore. Bucky hated it; he hated it all.

"Be strong for me okay, Bucky. Just remember jerk, I lo-" Steve was already struggling with speaking, taking his time to breathe in between each word but before he could finish the sentence, his eyes closed.

The hand which was resting peacefully on Bucky's face fell to the man's side and the body which it belonged to turned limp. Steve's eyelids started shutting and within moments, there was no movement - no breathing even. Despite all the distressed grasping of Steve's body, Bucky couldn't change the fact that his best friend, and person he loved the most, had just died in his arms. 

Bucky closed his eyes as tightly as he could, hoping that perhaps when he reopened them everything would be proven to be a dream. But he opened them and the view was still the same. It was still as dreadful. Still as heartbreaking. Seeing it knocked the air right out of Bucky's lungs. However, he wasn't going to let things end like this.

Although all this while seemed like forever, only a couple of minutes must've passed because as Bucky finally diverted his sight to focus on the Avengers, they were all staring in disbelief. Nat, Tony, Wanda, Thor. Every single one of them stood there, wide-eyed. Thanos was looking down at the blade which he used to stick through Steve but clearly wasn't content with just one death because before long, he was making his way towards Bucky.

The brunette's expression held an anger like no other seen before, the flames of hell beaming right from his eyes. If anyone around him was able to see auras, they would be sure to see a very black, angry aura beaming strongly. But Bucky set Steve's body down gently and stood up; he grabbed one of the guns from his holster along with a small but sharp knife. The knife was instantly slung rapidly at Thanos' leg and Bucky began firing the gun in the same direction. It was no use as Thanos, without even struggling, grabbed the gun and scrunched it up in his hand. He looked down at Bucky and grabbed his neck - applying more and more force by the second on the mortal's small neck.  
_____

Sweat drenched Bucky's messy bed hair and his eyes shot wide open. He was gasping for air as if he had been starved of it for way too long. There was only a small, dim light to slightly illuminate the surroundings. As soon as the brunette's eyes allowed him to process what was going on, he saw a muscular body kneeling beside his own. Bucky looked up slowly - his eyesight still kind of blurry - and noticed how the person's chest moved up and down quickly.

"Steve?" he mumbled softly.

"Bucky, hey Bucky. It's okay." the blonde responded.

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's forehead and ran it down the man's face softly. When seeing that it did nothing to calm Bucky down, he let his body fall on top of the brunette's - straddling him at the waist whilst doing so - and let out a breathy sigh. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bucky questioned as he wiped a tear, which wasn't his own, from his cheek.

Steve didn't reply but Bucky knew exactly how to change that; he moved his hands cautiously from his side to Steve's waist where he applied pressure. Steve was extremely ticklish and Bucky knew just the spots which made him tilt his head back in laughter until he couldn't breathe. And now Steve was jumping off of his boyfriend's lap to squirm away from the tickling but Bucky's grip was too strong. 

"Bucky! Stop!" Steve pleaded while doing everything he could to try and get Bucky's hands off.

"Tell me what happened, why did you start crying when you hugged me?" 

Bucky did stop tickling Steve but his expression was stern and no longer playful.

"You were screaming while having one of your nightmares. It was going on for like five minutes and I couldn't get you to stop." the blonde muttered reluctantly.

A frown grew on Bucky's lips which caused Steve to furrow his brows. Although Bucky knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty any time his nightmares woke Steve up. Some nights he'd purposely fall asleep downstairs to not wake Steve up but the blonde would always carry him upstairs and Bucky would always end up in the man's bed one way or another. Steve didn't like Bucky sleeping alone - not because they were in a relationship but because he'd worry that Bucky would wake up from a nightmare, see no one and nothing around him, and then run away.

Tonight was different though because his dream wasn't to do with Hydra. Or one of his previous missions. Nothing like that. He wasn't quite sure what he had dreamt about but he knew it consisted of watching the most valuable thing in his life get taken away from him. He didn't understand his dream because the purple figure who appeared in his dream was like something he had never seen before.

When Bucky's upper body was forced backwards onto the headboard by Steve due to a nudge, Bucky told him. He explained his dream to Steve and everything that happened in it. He couldn't bear to look the man in the eyes while doing so but that was quickly changed by Steve softly grabbing his chin and making him look up.

"Bucky, all that matters is that we're here now right? I'm here with you and I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way." Steve told Bucky with a loving smile on his lips.

Bucky nodded and moved Steve's hand so that it was fully covering his cheek. That was all the reassurance Bucky needed to be able to relax a bit more and for his heart to be restored to a somewhat slower heartbeat. 

Like many times before, the pair stayed up and talked until they started getting tired again. It was quite often that they did this as Steve very rarely ever let Bucky go straight back to sleep after a nightmare - he didn't want Bucky to just go back to having the same dream. So there they were reminiscing about the old days like they loved to do until Bucky yawned. And then Steve.

"Hey you jerk. You're making me yawn." Steve said with a sleepy tone to him.

His eyes were clearly heavy and slow at blinking - a sight Bucky found to be endearing. The brunette ruffled Steve's hair and wrapped his arms around Steve's chest, pulling the both of them fully down on the mattress. 

"Come on, let's sleep." Steve hummed.

Bucky appreciated his boyfriend's features for a couple of seconds. He could do it for days and days but instead he nodded and shuffled under the sheets to bring his body closer to Steve's. The blonde planted a soft kiss on Bucky's forehead then put his arms around Bucky, making sure to hold the man close to his chest. 

"I love you, Bucky."

"I love you too, Steve. Goodnight."


	2. Sugar Daddy

"Get yourself a sugar daddy Sebastian." Mackie practically snorted as the words escaped his mouth.

"What?!" Seb responded.

"You know, someone older to give you allowance," he shrugged "that girl Allison from your art class did it a couple of months back. She was telling all the girls she hangs out with about it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved Mackie gently to the side as they walked through the college hallway to their lockers. 

"Oh yeah, I'll just go online and find myself a sugar daddy." Seb mocked.

"Well, yeah."

"Because I'm really going to find some guy interested in giving another guy money. Maybe if I was some pretty blonde chick with a big ass and big tits then yeah but I can't see any dude wanting to give me money."

Mackie didn't reply and so they carried on walking in silence the rest of the way until they parted to go to their assigned classes.

"See you after basketball practice?"

"Yeah, just come round to mine after." Sebastian replied, nodding his head.  
_____

Right upon getting home, Seb picked up the mail and shuffled his way to the sofa where he chucked his bag. He let himself sink into the sofa, head tilted back while letting out a long sigh. After a couple of moments, Sebastian looked through the letters until one with his college's stamp caught his eye.

_Urgent Warning_

Seb scrambled to get it open but once he managed to, he sunk further into the sofa while reading it.

_We are sorry to inform you that if you cannot keep up further monthly payment for your college tuition, we will have to cancel your course and you will have to leave the college. We cannot delay your payment for a fourth month and therefore if you do not pay by the 24th of this month, we will be removing you from your Art course._

Seb crumpled up the letter and threw it across the small living room of his apartment, crossing his arms like a little kid right after doing so. He stayed like that for a few minutes before his face took on a completely new expression. What if...

He got his phone out of his hoodie pocket and instantly went on Google. 

_Sugar daddy_

He pressed the search button and instantly a definition came up but he decided to scroll down until he came across "sugardaddie.com" 

_Join one of the most established and successful dating sites in the world_

All Sebastian had to do was press to sign up. One simple, tempting click away. 

_#1 Sugar Daddy Dating Site. 1000's Join Daily_

One click. Before he knew it, he was on another page after pressing join free. He picked out a username, filled in his details and stared down at his screen. 

A knock on the door caused him to jump.

"Hey Seb, its Mackie."

"Uh.." Sebastian quickly deleted the webpage from his phone and sprung to his feet, rushing towards the door, "yeah hold on."

He opened the door but his face was a bright pink colour which really didn't help the fact he was trying to cover up that he was genuinely considering taking up Mackie's idea.

Earlier on, Sebastian was telling him about what was going on since Mackie started getting suspicious. Of course, Seb would get called up to the office constantly to discuss the payments and every time he told them that it wasn't his fault - he had been fired from his job and was in search for a new one but nothing came up. It ran for a while until the college started to get impatient and demanded payments to be made. Mackie caught on that something was up and since him and Sebastian had been good friends for almost 4 years now, the brunette didn't for a second hesitate to tell him. The problem was that Mackie wasn't in an ideal financial situation either so he couldn't help Sebastian even though he wanted to. 

But that's how the whole idea sprung about.

"What's up man?" Mackie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Nothing!"

Seb moved out of the way for his friend to come in and the both of them moved to the sofa where they picked out something to watch. After getting ahold of some snacks, the two of them talked about Sebastian's situation for a while. It caused him to be flustered any time Mackie joked about a sugar daddy but he did his best to keep a poker face. 

However, after like nearly an hour of avoiding it, he sheepishly spoke up about it.

"Hey... Mackie..." he was fiddling with his thumbs now, "you know you mentioned the sugar daddy thing... What if I actually searched online for one? Is that bad?"

Mackie burst into laughter and patted Sebastian's arm.

"I knew you'd at least do some research on it. I didn't think you'd actually tell me though."

"You're not answering my question." Seb was acting like a little kid, something he did often but not in a bad way.

"Well just be careful what you get yourself into but if it helps you, it's better than nothing, right?" 

There was silence for a moment before Mackie spoke up again.

"Wait... so did you sign up for it?" 

"No! Not yet anyways... I mean, should I?"

"Do it now."

"What?! Like literally right now?"

"Yeah, lets see if you get lucky or something." he winked after he said that.

Sebastian swallowed hard and found the website he was on before; he filled out his details again but this time actually completed his application. 

The thing was that there was no option for 'gender: male/sugar baby'. It was either you were a male sugar daddy or a female sugar baby but Sebastian tried his luck at putting down that he was female. So then, in the 'about me' section he simply wrote 'I'm actually a dude just looking for a sugar daddy'. 

Now it was a matter of waiting. Sebastian put his phone down - he and Mackie put on Fast & Furious, one of their favourites. In fact, they almost forgot about the whole ordeal until Seb's phone lit up about halfway through the movie. A new message from an unsaved number.

**Hello, is this user sugarbabyseabass?**

Sebastian looked at Mackie but Mackie was already looking at him.

"Well what are you waiting for fool? Answer him!"

The brunette let out a quiet 'fuck' under his breath but proceeded to unlock his phone and reply.

**Yes. I'm guessing you're a sugar daddy??**

**Yes actually. My name is Chris.**

**I'm Sebastian**

**Ok I was genuinely wondering if your name was Seabass. I'm glad it's not.**

The two of them burst into laughter but before they could even comment on it, the sugar daddy texted again.

**So what kind of sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship are you looking for exactly?**

**To be honest with you, I've never done this before and I've never even researched so... I don't know??**

**Hmm.. well, whether or not we hang out is totally up to you. And I was thinking of maybe something around $4,000 a month? $1,000 weekly if you want? Would that be enough?**

Sebastian scoffed at the sight of the text. (Not in a bad way of course but heck, could you imagine 4,000 at the beginning of every month being out into your account? Amazing right?)

"Bro, what the fuck!" Mackie said, his jaw hanging open.

"He can't be for real? Surely!"

"Dude, reply to him!"

**Wait, really?**

**Yeah, I mean I'll buy you things too if we end up going out. Like hanging out that is.**

Sebastian really couldn't believe his eyes. All that was going through his head was a constant voice bickering, 'why didn't you sign up for this before'. 

**That sounds really good actually**

**I just have one condition.**

**Okay...**

**We meet each other and go out for dinner before starting our sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship.**

Seb's heart was in his mouth and he genuinely couldn't even begin to process that this was happening. 

"Ask him how old he is" Mackie suggested.

His fingers were shaking a little but he steadied himself and sent the text.

**How old are you by the way?**

**I'm 30, yourself?**

**I'm 19.**

Then nothing. 5 minutes went past and there was no reply. Sebastian started worrying that this mystery man thought that he was too young because the thought of having $4,000 in his bank account every month seemed like a delight. 

So he texted again.

**Ok, I'll do it. I'll meet you.**

**Do you have a suit or do you want me to buy you one?**

"What the fuck do you mean do you have a suit? If I had money for a suit I wouldn't be needing to sign up for a sugar daddy in the first place."

Mackie laughed but intervened before Sebastian could reply to the text.

"You can borrow mine. I know you're a bit bigger than me but mine is sorta loose anyways. I'll go pick it up now man."

Instead of letting Sebastian argue, Mackie was already heading out the door to go pick up the suit.

**Yeah, I have one**

**Okay that's good. You won't have to bring any money, don't worry about that.**

Not exactly like he had money to bring but he wanted to be nice and ask anyways.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes, meet me at the River Café at 7pm. Is that a good time?**

"Holy fucking shit"

The River Café was one of the best restaurants in Brooklyn and definitely not a cheap one either. Seb would never even dream of going there. He would quite often walk past it at night time after work - when he still had a job that is - when everything was well lit and lively; people in posh, elegant dresses or suits sat down and ate their dinners, probably too care free to even notice a beat up teen walking past.

**Yeah, sure. I'll see you there.**

It was a good half hour before Mackie came back to Seb's but when he finally arrived, Sebastian started pacing up and down the living room after letting his friend in. 

"Dude, what happened? Why are you pacing?"

Sebastian didn't reply; he just carried on walking back and forth.

"Sebastian!"

"God! Sorry, I'm just like freaking the fuck out."

Mackie narrowed his eyes at the brunette, giving him a 'give me details' sorta look. The pair had been friends long enough for Sebastian to know exactly what it meant so he took his phone out of his pocket and showed Mackie the text.

"No way..."

"Can you understand why I'm freaking out now?!"

"Well, you're definitely going to need this then."

The man pressed a zipped up suit cover against Seb's chest and raised both his brows with a playful smirk on his face. Seb took a deep breath in and grabbed his phone back to check the time. 5pm. 

"Okay, hell, I'm going to start getting ready now. I'll text you when I'm there or something. Or when I'm back." he was talking quickly and rushing off into his room.

It was Sebastian's nice way of saying 'get the hell out now because I'm still freaking out and I need 2 hours to get my shit together'. Mackie let out a loud laugh but turned on his heel to obey Seb's request.

"See you later Seb. Oh and behave."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and before long, the front door opened and shut, leaving the brunette to look at himself in his bedroom mirror.

It seems a bit dramatic, yes. Seb had two whole hours before he had to be at the restaurant and he would've used all that time up too if he didn't need the 5 minute prep walk and 10 minute walk to where he was about to meet Chris. He did his very best to look nicer than any previous time. That wedding he went to like 3 years ago? Sebastian was 100% sure that this look was 10x better. Mackie was right when he said that the suit would fit him - it wasn't too tight and it left space for his slightly worked out upper arms. But during his getting ready time, Seb must've checked his breath about 20 times, redone his hair 10 times, and fiddled with whether or not he should do the top button on the suit jacket up. God, when he noticed that Mackie hadn't left a tie, he panicked. It was probably an amusing sight to see for anyone else but for Sebastian... well he was worrying that he'd look scruffy with his top button undone. 

6:35pm. Seb looked in the mirror one last time before patting down the suit jacket he decided to leave unbuttoned, running his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to sweep it to the side (it just wasn't cooperating and small curls flopped to the front), and grabbing his keys to leave.  
_____

It was actually a lot more overwhelming than he would've thought to walk up to the entrance of the River Café. His palms started sweating a bit and seeing all the people eating such nicely arranged food from the outside almost made him turn back - he didn't belong there, he knew he didn't. But his feet led him to the enchanted-looking entrance. The doors were surrounded by bushes with flowers of white, pink, and yellow colours either side.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you tonight?"

A young lady, which Sebastian didn't even notice approached him, stared up at him with a wide smile.

"Uh, yeah I'm meant to be meeting someone here. My name is Sebastian and I'm here to meet Chris."

It was a bit surreal to even speak the words but as he said them, he realised how informal it must've sounded - he didn't even know Chris' last name.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Evans reservation for seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, exactly."

It was like people just sprung out of thin air because now there was a smartly dressed guy also flashing his smile at Sebastian.

"Just follow me sir and I'll show you to your table." the man said.

They walked in silence past the various people whose conversations would never go above indistinct chattering for anyone who was just walking past. For a moment, Sebastian's heart almost jumped right out of his rib cage as the man in front of him walked towards various tables by massive windows which gave view to the sea and the buildings across it which were now beautifully illuminated as the sky turned dimmer. 

But they didn't stop there and they turned to the right instead until they halted at a secluded table - at least compared to the rest. 

"I believe Mr. Evans has gone to give his greetings to the chef so if you'd just like to take a seat sir, he shall be with you shortly."

Seb nodded and very sheepishly asked for a glass of water. After all, he didn't know what Chris had said - if anything - and he was still underage to drink so he didn't risk it. Anyways, water would probably do him good to calm his nerves. 

It wasn't long before his drink was placed on his table. Seb replied with a soft 'thank you' which got him a gentle nod from the man and then he was alone again. But what was he meant to do? Would it be okay to text Mackie now? What if Chris arrived while Sebastian was texting? 

He reached for his collar to tug on it but instead he touched the bottom of his neck as he remembered that he decided earlier on to keep the button undone. But hell, it still felt as though he needed more breathing space. He took a sip of the water and another man, dressed just as smartly as everyone else, approached the table. Sebastian even thought that it was a waiter bringing a menu until the man said, "Sebastian, hey! I'm Chris."

Without even being able to think about controlling himself, Seb choked on his drink. Chris' eyes widened and he sat rapidly on the chair in front of Seb.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, not knowing what to do with himself while Sebastian tried to calm down his coughing.

The brunette patted his chest forcefullu several times until he was no longer fighting and struggling for air.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry. Crap, um, I didn't mean to swear." 

_Great Sebastian, what a start,_ he thought. Chris was grinning now though and he appeared to stop being so tense.

Sebastian was not expecting that though. As he looked at the man sitting across from him, he made up his mind that there was no way this was Chris - Chris the sugar daddy. No way he was even 30. Seb's eyes examined the man, probably not subtly enough as the smug look on Chris' face only became more and more visible. But he didn't care because fuck, what a view. A man with dark blonde hair and a buzz cut, piercing blue eyes with glasses that only complimented his captivating features and made him look even hotter, a smile to die for, a trimmed beard, and biceps that looked like they were ready to just come out of his suit could not possibly be sitting in front of Sebastian offering him fucking $4,000 a month. No way.

"Got your breath back there?" Chris asked, a playful ring to his voice.

Even his voice was smooth.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries," he chuckled to himself, his eyes crinkling at the corners a bit, "I just didn't know if I should like.. you know pat your back, get help or something."

Seb's cheeks felt hot and he didn't even doubt that a pink complexion was by now very apparent.

"Well, nice to meet you Chris."

"You too Sebastian."

A different person from before came to the table with two menus, placing them down on the table. Chris thanked the woman but didn't break away from Sebastian's gaze - something which Seb didn't know how to react to. When asked what they were going to have to drink, Chris asked for two glasses of wine, earning a nod from Seb.

It wasn't long before they held the glasses in one hand and a menu in the other, exchanging glimpses every once and again.

"You're going to have to guide me here, I don't usually come to... well I don't usually go out to eat."

Chris explained something about some sort of salad for a starter, duck breast as a main and then whatever Sebastian wanted for dessert. 

"I can order two of each for us. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

When the woman returned with an iPad to collect their order, Sebastian kept quiet. In that time, he noticed he was probably reaching for the wine too much as he had already drunk half the amount he started with while Chris had only taken a few sips. But then the woman was gone.

"So, why are you looking for a sugar daddy?"

It was so upfront, Sebastian wasn't even expecting that.

"Um, well college fees and everything. Just actually getting by, I guess."

"College?" Chris prompted - it was evident he was trying to get some more out of Sebastian.

I mean, if you were about to make an agreement with someone and give them your money, you probably would ask them everything possible too.

"They're telling me that they'll kick me out if I don't pay by the end of this month. Plus, I'm currently jobless and I'm doing everything I fucking can to delay all the payments I have to make."

"Hmm, I see."

Silence lingered in the air before Sebastian felt confident enough to ask something in return.

"Why are you looking for a sugar baby?"

"I've got money and I believe I should help people. People like you." Chris savoured a bit of his wine before continuing, "I was quite glad to stumble upon your profile."

"Why's that?"

"Hm, let's just say none of the girls' profiles I actually took a look at pleased me."

There it was again, that fucking grin. Seb wasn't complaining of course because it was great to look at but damn.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?" Chris taunted Seb both with his question and his glance over at Seb, looking up from his wine glass.

Seb felt his cheeks turn rosy again and it was probably good that after Chris' response, various people came to set down the starter and main course plates on the table. His mind wondered to sublime places where Chris and him were alone and even if there was a table in between them, Seb's head would be likely to be underneath the table. They ate in silence for quite a while until Chris spoke up again.

"Are you liking the food?"

It was probably a wrong time to ask that because Seb had literally just filled his mouth with a big forkful of duck. He hurried to finish what was in his mouth so he wasn't rude while he spoke.

"Yeah, this is amazing! Thanks for this."

And Chris was just about to reply but then Seb hiccuped. He fucking hiccuped. It just came out of him and Chris' lips, which he had previously parted to speak, pursed together. But they both burst into laughter; Sebastian hiccuped in between laughs which caused them to chortle even more until people around them started looking over. Seb placed a hand over his mouth and Chris bit his lip, the two of them looking at each other in anticipation, just waiting for Seb's next hiccup.

Luckily, the glass of water from before was still there and so Seb downed it in the hope that it would stop the goddamn hiccups.

"Okay, I think they're gone."

"That's amazing."

That seemed to break the ice for them because after that, there was no more stopping. No more silences apart from the times when they stopped to eat and actually, they reached a point where they were laughing loudly again. People looked at the pair just like before but this time they cared less as they were too caught up in what they were doing and what they were laughing at.

By the time their cutlery was set aside to indicate then end of the meal, they had already talked about Chris' job as an industrial designer for Apple and Seb's love for art. Chris told him about this one art gallery that he really liked going to and Seb shared his excitement about the thought of being taken to an art exhibition. And they were so caught up in talking and smiling and laughing that it felt natural to almost be leaning in closer to each other and touching each other's fingertips as they were doing. 

Sebastian took this moment to take in Chris' charming looks as the other man looked down at their hands. Despite Chris looking at them, he didn't bother to move his own hand and it was the very first time in like an hour that silence built a bridge in between them again. Seb's eyes went back and forth from their hands to Chris' face but then when Chris caught him staring, Seb was the one to retract his hand.

"Would you like dessert?" 

"No thank you. I think I'm okay."

Chris nodded and asked for the bill. When it came, Seb peeked and he was sure it amounted to something over $500. Chris payed with his credit card and left a fifty dollar bill on the table as a tip.

The two of them got up and left after that, Seb taking Chris' lead.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home? We can talk about the whole allowance thing tomorrow through the phone. We don't have to sort it out now."

Seb's heart sunk at the thought of going home alone after having such a wonderful night. Not to mention, the fact that his mind had gone wild more than once when thinking about Chris. It was a bit embarrassing for him actually because during dinner he would tune out whenever he just started thinking about the two of them and all the different things they could do together. But then Chris would nudge him with his foot or repeat the question and Sebastian was dragged back down from heaven.

"I mean, I have nowhere to be right now. And I have no one to go home to either."

Yes, he was going out on a limb. In the space of a couple of hours he had signed up for a sugar daddy, gone out with a sugar daddy, fantasised about a sugar daddy, and was now suggesting going back home with him.

But Chris' smirk gave signal that he was pleased with what Seb said.

"Come on then."  
_____

Chris had driven the two of them to his house in a black Range Rover which almost made Sebastian's jaw drop but not as much as it did when he saw Chris' house.

Seb was being given a tour of the house and everything was just wow. That's the only way he could put it: wow. When they first arrived, Chris took off his tie and glasses - it made Sebastian close his previously opened mouth just as a precaution against him doing something he shouldn't with his goddamn tongue. Elvis was playing in the background; Chris had explained that he appreciated 50's-80's music way more than a 30 year old probably should but Sebastian found that quite endearing in Chris, especially as the music was soothing and definitely set a mood which he was 100% down for.

They were by the pool now - Seb was getting a proper tour of the house.

"You know, if $4,000 isn't enough you can always ask me for more. You seem to have a real passion for art so if I can help keep that going, it'll be my pleasure."

Sebastian smiled fondly at him and as the water of the pool reflected on the ceiling calmly, he couldn't help but playfully nudge Chris for saying something so cute. The problem was that before Seb was even able to process what was happening, Chris was going ass first into the pool due to being so unprepared for that nudge.

"Oh fuck... I'm so sorry oh my god.."

Chris ran his hands down his face and looked up at Seb who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"At least help me up, idiot!"

 _Fucking hell Sebastian, you're so fucking stupid_ , he cursed in his head.

But then Sebastian was soaking wet too because Chris pulled him in and the hair he took about 30 minutes to adjust and readjust, was all over the place. Chris was tilting his head back in laughter and he was grabbing his belly, resting his back on the side of the pool and not even bothering about the fact that he was still in the water.

"You couldn't have possibly thought I was going to let you get away with just pulling me up?"

Sebastian wasn't listening though because now his heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was worried Chris could hear it. Less than a metre away from his chest - which by the way, kept rising and falling way too quick - was a fully soaked Chris. His white shirt went partially (mostly really) see through and was stuck right to his chest. The man must've noticed Sebastian's staring because now everything was silent except the beat of All Shook Up. 

And it wasn't long before Sebastian was pressing his lips and chest on Chris'. It took a couple of seconds before it hit Chris and he kissed right back, closing his eyes and moving a hand to the back of Sebastian's neck. It was slow and hot and their chests were in sync. It was so fucking amazing and Chris wanted more. He wanted so much more than that so it wasn't didn't take much more kissing to get the hand on Seb's neck to start slipping down to Seb's waist. Then his thigh. Then his fucking ass. And Chris squeezed it with such force that Seb let out a small squeal of pleasure, moaning into the kiss which hadn't been broken until now.

Chris started shaking his head and he looked down, pausing to get his breath back.

"Sebastian, are you sure you want to be doing this? I don't want you to be doing something you feel you have to do or something just-"

"Maybe if you just shut up it'll be your big chance to find out."

The brunette grinned and pulled Chris into him by his suit jacket, the only thing in between them now being their wet shirts. But Chris apparently had a different plan because as Seb felt the man's hands go under his ass again, he also felt himself being lifted up. 

And it was in no time that they were in a completely different room - Chris' room because Seb was set down on a bed. Their suits were still soaking wet and the water was going through to the bed sheets but they didn't care because Chris was attacking Sebastian's neck now. The blonde teased Seb by going in between slow, gentle kisses and rough, playful bites. It made Sebastian grow impatient and he started undoing his trousers, eventually turning Chris around so that he could get off to get naked. Chris followed Sebastian's example and hurried to take his own clothes off. And then as both men were done, they both stared at each other and panted.

"Sit up." Seb told Chris.

In that moment, it was like the roles were switched and Sebastian was the daddy because Chris did exactly what Seb asked in a matter of like 2 seconds. Seb got on his knees in front of Chris, who was sat on the edge of the bed, and the blonde inhaled deeply as soon as he saw where this was going.

Seb started off slow and playful, taking his time to make sure he was looking up any time he licked the length of Chris' dick or he swirled his tongue, he wanted to get off on the sight of Chris enjoying what he was doing. But then when he started properly sucking and licking and his head continued to bop up and down, he had Chris fast breathing in delight.

Chris' moans were so fucking hot and Sebastian feeling the man tense under his touch only made him want to please Chris more.

As Sebastian looked back up again, Chris had his eyes closed and a soft little 'fuck' even escaped his lips. 

"Get up and get on the bed." Chris demanded, still with his eyes closed, before Sebastian could get down to business again.

A bolt of energy ran through Seb's body as Chris' sudden firm tone pulled every single one of his strings.

"Put your face down on the bed and put your ass up for me." Chris continued demandingly.

Sebastian did so and took short, quick breaths as his heart pounded. He could see Chris out of the corner of his eye going into a drawer or something, getting what he could only presume was a condom and some lube.

"Now close your eyes."

"Fuck" Sebastian allowed himself to say out loud.

It earned him a chuckle from Chris but as Sebastian closed his eyes, something he wasn't even expecting to happen, happened. 

Chris set his hand firmly on Sebastian's ass and Seb moaned into the bed sheets, his body jerking forward at the initial impact.

"H-holy shit."

The man made a circular motion with his hand on Seb's ass cheek before pulling his hand back and spanking Sebastian a little harder than last time.

Seb was cursing again and he couldn't help but play with himself while getting his ass spanked.

"Goddamn, that looks hot" Chris mumbled, "you look so fucking hot."

The words sent heat down Seb's entire body and he carried on getting himself off. But that didn't stop Chris - there he was smacking Seb's ass cheek again, the exact same one. It was red now and Seb's eyes teared up slightly but he definitely didn't want Chris to stop.

As if he was purposely teasing him, Chris was no longer spanking his ass and the anticipation of what was to come next made Seb arch his back a little, basically showing Chris what he wanted. 

"Mmm, you're an impatient one. I guess I could work with that."

And just as Sebastian was readying himself to reply, Chris began teasing Seb with the tip of his dick.

Chris leaned forward and took a bite at Seb's neck which caused him to get shivers. But he didn't want to wait any more time so it wasn't long before Seb was going back onto Chris' dick, causing the both of them to let out lengthy moans.

Since Chris was still leaning forward, Seb felt his hot breath. It was a wonderful sensation and as Chris started to get a rhythm with his hips, Seb felt more of that as Chris moaned into Sebastian's ear. 

The brunette started grasping at the sheets as Chris sped up, the two of them cursing here and there, grunting and then gasping.

It was fucking wonderful and so they kept going. Chris' hands did nothing but explore Seb's body. They went from tracing his muscles to holding his waist to grabbing and hitting his ass. At one point, Chris tugged roughly on Sebastian's hair which was a pleasant surprise - Seb even laughed with pleasure.

"Holy fuck Sebastian.. I-I'm-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he moaned and tensed uncontrollably for a good 10 seconds, sending Seb on a sexual high he had never experienced. 

Chris flopped on the bed beside Sebastian and took the condom off. He looked over at Seb who clashed their lips together hungrily, in search for more. 

Seb still hadn't gotten off and so Chris jerked him off, the two of them kissing like they had done in the pool except with a lot more cursing, lip biting, and tongue.

It didn't take a lot of time before Sebastian came, moaning into a kiss and making Chris smirk. 

They laid there for a few moments to get their breath back until Sebastian talked.

"That... that was fucking amazing."

"I can't even try to deny it." 

Chris gazed over at Sebastian again and kissed him again before getting up from bed.

"Come on, we can't exactly sleep with soaked sheets."

Seb furrowed his brows but got up too and followed Chris to another room.

Two butt-naked guys. 19 and 30 years old. Sebastian wouldn't have guessed in his wildest dreams that this was how his day was going to end.

Eventually, they reached what Chris said was the guest room. It was just as nice as the other one and so they got in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"You know when you said you'd spoil me to gifts if we hung out?"

"Yeah?" Chris hummed.

"Well, can nights like this be the whole 'spoiling' part?"

Chris chuckled and let out a content sigh.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

After that, they both went to bed, exhausted of course from the events of the night.  
_____

Turns out, Seb did end up wanting to spend time with his new sugar daddy. Not just because the sex was great and Chris was a fucking sex god of a man but also because he was extremely sweet and thoughtful. Much more so than anyone around his own age. And Chris had a certain way of appreciating things that Seb really admired and grew extremely fond of. 

They ended up going on various dates - they never called them dates as that would be against the whole sugar daddy/sugar baby agreement - to art galleries, museums, theatres. One time Chris even took Seb to an art auction where he bought a beautiful canvas painting of a beautifully painted cherry blossom tree. Sebastian of course made sure to thank Chris in a way that would be satisfactory. His mouth did more than wonders for Chris.

Seb never got kicked out of college and his motivation to draw was higher than ever. He produced beautiful pieces, especially ones of people; his favourite person to draw and paint turned out to be Chris over the course of a few months.

But the most exciting bit was when Chris finally broke the contract a year and a half later just after Seb turned 21 and he graduated. They went out celebrating of course (something they'd do quite often even for small things seeing as Chris had the money) and Chris asked Sebastian to be his actual boyfriend while out on a date to the Hotel Café where they first met.

And well, of course, Sebastian said yes.


	3. Zookeeper

“It’s the penguins next! Come on daddy!” Erica squealed with excitement, the joy basically pouring out of her eyes.

Sebastian smiled fondly down at her and allowed himself to be dragged along inside a building. Once inside, he noticed it consisted of only a round room (very spacious though) with big glass windows which allowed the visitors to have a full view of the penguin enclosure. 

Erica was still tugging hard at Seb’s hand and not that he minded but she was literally pulling him right up close to the window where a penguin stood close to the glass. She only let go of him once she was right up close to that penguin, basically pressing her face on the glass. Seb really admired watching her at times like this – how much she loved animals and how crazy she’d go every time they went to the zoo. They tried to go at least once a month because of it and it was definitely the highlight of both of their months.

But today, Seb’s attention was dragged away from his animal-loving daughter to a cute, slightly scruffy-looking guy standing at the far end of the room by a big wooden door and some paperwork. It wasn’t the first time in the last couple of minutes that they had exchanged glances. And it wasn’t the first time that the man had caused Seb to chuckle to himself as the blonde scurried back to whatever he was doing with the papers on the wall.

“Sebby, can I have your cap?” Erica brought Seb’s attention back to her.

“Sure, baby girl. Here you go.” 

Seb kneeled in front of her and took the cap off his head, placing it on her head and adjusting the back of it so that it somewhat fit her. Yes, it was still too big for her smaller head but she loved it anyways and she skipped right back to where the penguin was still standing.

It was a sight which made Chris, the scruffy zookeeper, just smile with affection. He couldn’t help but feel warm inside seeing that small brunette girl wonder back to greet the penguin friend she had made with a great big smile on her face thanks to what Chris could only presume was her dad. But now the man was looking at him again and smiling back, causing Chris to become flustered. He quickly turned away; goddamn he had to finish the paperwork but he kept letting himself get distracted by the brunette.

A few moments passed and the little girl’s voice could still be heard – she was talking to her new-found friend and clearly didn’t care much for what people around her thought. Another endearing thing about her, Chris though. He decided to let his eyes scan the room once more to try and make eye contact with the man – it would be a lie if Chris said he wasn’t attracted to the brunette.

“Looking for someone?” 

The voice was smooth and came from behind Chris, startling him. Instantly, he turned around only for his eyes to land on exactly who they were trying to find in the first place.

“Uhh…”

“Relax, that was a rhetorical question.” Sebastian smiled.

Chris readjusted the rounded off frame of his glasses and stumbled on his words again. He had a shabby beard – not in a bad way, he was just trying to grow it out and still in his beginning stages – a pale complexion, and blue eyes. Seb looked at him but then away, diverting his attention to his daughter while waiting for a reply.

“Hello, can I help you with anything? I hope your visit at the zoo today is going well. I –“

“Yes, it’s going good thank you. My daughter and I come here often actually. She really likes animals as you can probably tell.”

They both looked at Erica now. It was the sweetest sight to see her tapping the window with her hand and having the penguin try to mimic her but with its head. 

“Yeah, it’s cute. I see a lot of kids come and go but not many are this fascinated by the animals, I can tell you that.”

“Oh, trust me. This is only like the half of it.”

They both smiled and Chris struggled with what to say next. Luckily, Sebastian had a way around that.

“So,” Seb moved his head to read Chris’ name badge, “Chris, are you like the one who looks after the penguins?”

“Sort of, yeah. I go around the zoo a lot as I’ve been here quite a while. Mostly I stick to the penguins, pandas, tigers, and do water shows with the dolphins.”

Seb shook his head in approval, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“That’s nice, it must be a fun job.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Chris said, the happiness spewing right out of him as he said that.

But that’s when Sebastian smiled wide, seeing how Chris lit up because of his job.

“I’m Sebastian.”

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.”

“You too, Chris.”

They talked a bit about Chris’ job, and then Erica, and then about how much they both really liked meerkats and how funny they looked before they stopped. A minute or so passed in which they stood in silence, thinking about what to say next.

“I may be going out on a limb here but… are you gonna agree to go on a date with me or am I going to have to stand here for another 10 minutes pretending to have a nice friendly conversation with the zookeeper about what the zoo could perhaps do to improve my next visit?”

Chris brought his hand up to his head, forgetting he had a pen in his hand and scribbling over his cheek.

“Goddamn it,” he mumbled and desperately tried to rub it away while Seb laughed, “wait, you’re really asking me out?”

“As long as your looks aren’t deceiving of your age, then yes.”

“I’m thirty-two.”

“Thirty-one. So, is that a yes?”

“Uhh, umm…” he was back to the beginning where he was tripping over his words again, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“What time do you get off work?”

“Eight.”

“That’s fine then. I’ll see you outside the zoo gates?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Both of them were smiling now – they didn’t even try to contain how wide they were grinning.

“Daddy, can we go see the tigers next?” Erica whined the way she always did when she really, really wanted something.

Sebastian and Chris looked down at her as she tugged on Seb’s hoodie sleeve.

“Yes, baby girl, of course we can.”

Seb pulled the cap on her forehead up a bit (it kept slipping down) and Chris found himself internally awing at the two of them.

“I think your buddy over there misses you” Chris said, pointing over to the penguin from before and leaning in front of her, “his name is Mac.”

“I’ll come back to see him! I promise!” 

She jumped in her spot while she spoke.

“I’ll tell him to wait for you, don’t you worry.”

“You can do that for me!?” it was as if she had just witnessed a magic trick because boy was she shocked beyond belief.

“Yep, I’ll make sure to.” he smiled.

Erica put her hands on her cheek – her mouth still wide open – and it was just the cutest sight ever. Both the men couldn’t stop looking at her. She grabbed the cap on her head and put it on Chris’ instead. Of course, it didn’t fit him as it was still adjusted to her head size but he chuckled, clasping the cap, getting up and giving it back to Sebastian.

“No, it’s okay. Keep it.”

Seb nodded at Chris and Chris returned the nod.

“C’mon, let’s go see the tigers Erica.” Seb said while he walked away with Erica, the two of them holding hands.

_____

Turns out Seb and Chris got along much better than Chris initially thought they would. His first impression of Seb wasn’t bad but it wasn’t exactly the best. Normally, cocky guys didn’t exactly bring good news with them but Seb, he was different.

They spent the time of their first date getting dessert and walking around town. It was nice at night time and not many people were around. If there were people about, they were most likely pacing home because on that particular night, the weather was cold enough to make you keep your head down in an attempt to warm up your cheeks. But the best part about it wasn’t even the ice cream with the hot chocolate sauce and the brownie bits; the best bit was that Chris was wearing the cap from earlier. Seb’s cap that Erica handed to Chris. It put an instant smile on Seb’s face when Chris walked up to him.

“Nice cap you got there.” Seb teased.

“Oh yeah, some good-looking dude let me keep it earlier.” Chris shrugged, instantly cursing himself for his mouth being quicker than his brain.

That was cute though - at least Sebastian thought so.

_____

They went on various other dates. Sometimes it was hard because of Sebastian’s work requirements or Erica’s sitter not being available but they managed to work around both of their schedules enough to see each other at least once a week. Sebastian even treated Erica to an unexpected second visit to the zoo in a month two weeks later.The first problem however, arose when they had an evening planned out at a museum but Erica’s sitter had to cancel. They were trying to rearrange the day when Sebastian started going onto risky ground.

“What if we brought Erica with us… I mean, she’s been dying to meet you, trust me.” he suggested while letting himself flop on his bed and on the phone to Chris.  
The other man laughed, giggled almost, at the proposition.

“That’s completely fine by me but wouldn’t she get bored? If we’re all going to do something we should like…” that’s when he gasped.

The sudden gasp startled Sebastian but what came next put him in the best of moods.

“What if we spent the day at the zoo. Not like visiting but I could let Erica feed the penguins and swim with the dolphins. Obviously, I’ll be helping her and you can join us too. If you want and if she wants of course.” Chris continued.

“Come on, did you even pay attention to her on that day I asked you out? Animals are the most mesmerising things for her – I’m sure she’s gonna love it. I’ll tell her about it today.”

“Okay, great!” the joy poured out of Chris as he spoke.

When he saw Erica, he couldn’t help but fall in love with how cute she was and actually spending time with someone who likes animals just as much as he does – which he finds to be quite hard – would turn out to be an amazing day.

“I’ll see you two on Saturday then. Nine so we have time to do everything and then get lunch?”

“Deal. See you soon handsome.”

_____

“Daddy we’re going to be late! Come on!” Erica stomped on the spot – not in a spoilt way but in an adorable, impatient way.

“Hold on, hold on! I’m just grabbing my wallet okay?!”

She smiled wide when Sebastian grabbed her hand to leave, content that she was finally getting her way.

They drove to the zoo; they’d meet Chris there seeing as he was arranging the whole day and passing it by his boss one final time. On the way there, she kept tapping her feet on the seat, something which Seb picked up on a few times. It was cute, especially as at one point she asked, in an adorable, enthusiastic voice, “Am I really going to get to feed the penguins?”

“Yes, baby girl, you will. I promise.”

She didn’t ask anything else the rest of the way but she practically didn’t stop moving in her seat. Sebastian didn’t understand how she hadn’t complained about her cheeks – she was smiling so wide they surely hurt by now.

Chris greeted the two of them with a smile just as grand but initially, Erica shied away. She hid behind Sebastian a couple of times and just grinned whenever she was talked to. It was unusual of her but that side of her was soon nowhere to be found when they started feeding the penguins.

“Hey, Erica, look. Mac is here. He came to pay you a visit.”

She cupped her own face with her hands and rushed to grab another bit of fish. She gave it to her penguin friend and reached out to pet him, being very gentle and cautious when doing so.

“You know they don’t know usually let ya pet them.” Chris whispered.

“Really?”

“Yep! It took me a while to get the penguins to trust me.”

“Well I’m glad Mac is letting me pet him!”

They stayed like that for a while, just feeding the various penguins and giggling whenever one of them waddled away in a particularly funny way. Sebastian watched from the side – the outside of the enclosure – and thought about how much he loved that goddamn sight. He was glad he asked Chris out on that day because just watching the blonde interact with Erica filled him with warmth. It was incredibly endearing to watch Chris point at different penguins as they waddled about and Erica grabbing onto Chris’ arm any time she became too overwhelmed by too many penguins gathering around for fish.

Eventually, they had to stop – they couldn’t overfeed the penguins. Erica frowned but tried to smile politely whenever Chris looked over at her as she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. She walked over to Seb, still holding onto Chris’ arm.

“That was so fun! You should’ve fed them with us!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it but that way you had more fish to feed the penguins. Plus, I was fine watching you guys.”

Seb looked over at Chris who was grinning but then upon looking down, he noticed Erica wasn’t smiling anymore.

“What’s wrong Erica?” he furrowed his brow.

“Um…” she hesitated and lowered her voice to a whisper “I don’t want to leave yet, I want to feed them some more.”

Sebastian smirked and looked over at Chris, nodding at him.

“Hey, Erica, I have a surprise for you.” Chris said.

“What is it?”

He gestured with his head for her to follow him and with no time, she was ahead of both her dad and Chris despite not knowing the way. He’d just tell her what way to turn and she’d go along, skipping happily.

The two men found themselves interlacing their fingers as they walked to where they’d be doing swimming. It felt natural for them and despite getting some disapproving looks, they kept smiling and laughing as Chris kept directing Erica. 

“Okay turn here, go through two sets of doors and we’ve arrived.”

Erica ran, leaving the two men behind to walk at their normal pace.

“Just wait. I predict she’s going to come back out running in approxima- “

She didn’t even give Sebastian a chance to finish the sentence before she proved him right.

“We’re swimming with dolphins!?”

“Yep, we are.” Chris replied with a great big smile on his face.

She ran to him this time and made him and her dad let go of each other’s hands because she jumped onto Chris. He scoffed from the initial impact but picked her up and hugged her, putting her down gently after she clasped tightly around his neck for a good 10 seconds.

“Come on, let’s get wetsuits on.”

And so, they did. The three of them got their suits on but when the time came to actually get in the pool, Seb didn’t dare to go in. Chris tried to convince him over and over again but all Sebastian said was, “I’ll go in in a minute. I’ll just watch from the out here for a bit while you help Erica out.” Of course, not once did he say that he was shitting himself but… he was shitting himself. Chris just let him do his own thing though and proceeded to tell Erica what she should do and how to hold onto the dolphins. It was only after about maybe 20 minutes after Chris and Erica got in that Chris diverted his attention from the little girl to Sebastian. He swum over to the side of the pool and looked up at Seb, grinning.

“Come on! What are you waiting for?”

“I think I’m alright over here.”

Chris cocked up and eyebrow and looked down at the water, attempting to hide the smug look on his face. Quickly enough to not give Sebastian any time to react, Chris splashed some water on Seb.

“You do realise that makes no difference since I’m wearing a wetsuit, right?”

“Oh yeah… Right, I forgot about that.”

Sebastian’s lips shaped into a warm smile and Chris reached out to Seb – dotting a bit of water on the man’s nose – and said, “What about that?”

They were awfully close now and Seb didn’t even think twice before placing a hand on the back of Chris’ neck and kissing him. It was a perfect moment and the water from the pool certainly wasn’t the only thing that was making Chris feel as though he was floating.

“Ewwwww, kissing!” Erica whined overdramatically followed by another theatrical vomiting action.

The two men broke the kiss but Seb kept his hand on Chris’ neck – he moved it so that he was stroking Chris’ cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“That… that was overdue.” Chris mumbled.

“Yeah, I agree.” 

They smiled at each other fondly and after a tiny bit more of persuasion – and some cute pouty faces – from Chris, Sebastian joined both him and Erica with the dolphins. It didn’t turn out as bad as he thought it would. Actually, he found out that he didn’t have any reason to be scared and that in fact, the dolphins weren’t just going to bit his leg or arm off like he had previously though.

_____

The drive home was peaceful; the three of them were tired by the time they finished their zoo experience. Erica fell asleep in the backseat and despite Chris feeling exhausted too, he talked to Seb the whole way home.

_____

After a couple of months – maybe like 2 or 3 – Chris surprised his favourite people at their house. He drove to Sebastian’s house with a big surprise for Erica. He couldn’t stop goddamn smiling because he knew as soon as Erica set eyes on it, she’d go mad.

So, there he was walking up to Seb’s front door. As he walked closer, he saw the two of them packing up from the dinner table. Sebastian did this thing – which Chris found to be the most adorable thing in the world – where he sat down with Erica every day and helped her with her homework. It was so fucking cute and sometimes Chris even got to do it himself.

But anyways, now he was knocking on the door. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to open the door and just like Erica would’ve done, he gasped at what Chris was holding.

“Shush! Be quiet, I want it to be a surprise!”

“She’s gone upstairs now so quick come in and put it like on the sofa so that she can’t see it when she comes down.”

Chris paced inside and followed Seb’s idea. It made him feel giddy – not in a bad way of course.

“Erica, come down here! Someone’s here to see you!” 

As she walked, you could hear her soft little steps on the stairs. Chris couldn’t barely contain himself; he couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.

“Chris!” Erica shrieked.

She ran to him as soon as she laid eyes on him. The blonde squatted as she ran, letting himself be engulfed by her hug once she had finally reached him.

“Hey munchkin! I thought I’d stop by and give you a little something.”

“I’m so happy you’re here, now you can read me a bedtime story.”

“Yes, yes I can. But first… look over to your right.”

Erica furrowed her brows but her face changed instantly as she saw a massive teddy bear laying on the sofa. Just like she did to Chris, she ran to the teddy and hugged it at the neck tightly.

“I love it, I love it, I love it!”

“Good, I’m glad you do.”

“I’m naming him Alfie and taking it upstairs so he can listen to the bedtime story with me!”

The girl’s excitement didn’t have a cap; like it was literally always pouring out of her. But it was so cute, both Seb and Chris watched in in adoration.

“Go on upstairs and get ready for bed, Chris will be right up okay baby girl?” Sebastian said.

“Okay daddy.”

The teddy was too big for her but did she ask for help? No, of course not. She dragged him up the stairs as best as she could and disappeared off into her room.

“Chris… I really appreciate what you do for her you know. Not many people would simply be so okay with me having a daughter and I just… I love her a lot.” 

“I mean, I love you both so goddamn much how could I not?”

Sebastian went from looking shyly at the ground to staring Chris dead in the eye.

“Wait, what did you say?”

The blonde was going red despite him only actually having a thin t-shirt and jeans on.

“Ummm… I said I love Erica a lot?” Chris tried to cover up, questioning himself almost.

“Come here you dork.”

Seb dragged Chris into a kiss and it wasn’t like any of their previous ones. This one held so much more meaning and it set off fireworks inside both of them. If time was to stop at that particular moment, neither Seb nor Chris would have minded.

“I love you too, I hope you know that.” Seb hummed after breaking away from Chris’ lips.

Chris placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead and started walking away.

“Okay now I’m going to attend to your daughter and get her to sleep.”

“Have fun with that, I’ll go kiss her goodnight in a bit.”

Once up there, he picked a book to read and sat beside Erica. He asked her if she was ready and if Alfie was ready, fully knowing that she would take him to be a living being from now on. He read her a story about a small dinosaur that got lost while out with its’ mother but ended up finding her in the end. It was adorable to see the worry on her face during the sadder parts of the story. At the end though, her face lit up and she sunk into her bed covers a bit more; she could now relax after receiving the good news that the dinosaur made it home with its’ mum safely.

“Chris?” she mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean you’re going to be my other daddy now?” 

Chris’ heart was set to burst at any second. The way she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled tenderly at him made him feel extremely soft.

“Do you want me to be?”

“You make Sebby really happy and I like you a lot! So yes, I do.”

Chris found it extremely endearing that Erica sometimes called Sebastian ‘Sebby’. As he opened his mouth to reply though, Sebastian interrupted them. He had been standing by Erica’s door – hidden by the wall – during the time of their conversation but he didn’t have the heart to cut in just then.

“You’re going to bed when Chris tells you to okay?” he hummed whilst walking up to Erica and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Yes daddy. He just finished the story, I’m going to sleep with Alfie now.”

“Good. Sleep well, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He ruffled Erica’s hair and walked out leaving Chris to say his goodbye too. The blonde placed a finger on his lips in a hushing motion and whispered, “Our little secret munchkin, don’t worry.”

He too pecked her forehead and turned the light off upon walking out. Seb was waiting for him outside, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Um, it’s getting kinda late now. Do you want to stay the night? I can make you something to eat if you haven’t had anything yet.”

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

That’s how the two of them wandered downstairs, poured themselves glasses of wine, and spent the rest of the night in each other’s company. The best bit about it was that it didn’t turn out to be a sex-filled night – truth is, it didn’t have to be. It was more than enough for them to stay up talking into the late hours of the night after declaring their love for each other. Truth be told, they were both hesitant to say ‘I love you’ but on that night, it was perfect. 

And as they went to bed and Sebastian looked over at Chris, he realised that he couldn’t have made a better choice. This man in front of him was everything Sebastian needed him to be: good with Erica, understanding about his job as a helper for kids with learning difficulties, and extremely fucking sweet.

But it wasn’t just him – Chris did the same and gazed at Sebastian’s blue eyes. He was glad that Seb came in on that day at the zoo. He was glad that Erica loved animals just as much as he did. And he was definitely glad that he built such a good relationship with both Sebastian and Erica.

So, as Seb wrapped an arm around Chris’ shoulders and Chris wrapped his around Seb’s waist, the two of them fell to sleep knowing the ‘I love you’s’ they exchanged were well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing a pt. 2 to this but I don't know if I should? I'd be doing it after working on a couple more one shots so I mean, if you'd like a part 2 then just comment and let me know!


	4. Masquerade Ball

It was hot inside, especially with so many people with their puffy dresses and long coats walking around looking important. Steve wasn’t supposed to be there and he noticed when he took a proper look at his own outfit that he stuck out like a sore thumb. A few people gave him side glances of confused disapproval but most women were too busy batting their eyelashes at men and the men were too preoccupied with trying to swoon a younger lady. Yet there he stood with his unlined wool coat and breeches – nothing as fancy as all the other wealthy people were wearing – with his blonde hair falling neatly on his forehead, side swept as usual, and his home-made mask.

Steve decided to wander outside; despite not knowing it, a pair of eyes followed his movements and watched the man go. The real reason why Steve was there in the first place was because he had never been to a masquerade ball before. The servant at the big hall doors didn’t know how to read so actually a few of the poorer people from town took advantage of that to get in. “Steve Rogers”, is what the man told the servant. Then, the servant fumbled around for a couple of seconds; he knew the name didn’t sound familiar but he wouldn’t want Mr. Rogers to be offended so he let him walk right through.

Anyways, now Steve was outside; he walked down the stairs of the balcony and stood underneath a sycamore tree. Indistinct chattering could still be heard alongside the faint sound of music from inside. It was pleasant because the birds chirped from the tree branches and the stars shone bright in the dark night sky. The inaudible noise of talking turned into a very close voice saying, “Hello there, I’m James.”

The blonde turned around to be face to face with a taller and stronger-looking brunette with kind blue eyes. In contrast to himself, James was wearing a skirted knee-length, a vest, a white shirt with frills, breeches and a golden, resplendent mask – almost everything was made from silk clearly indicating he was one of the actual guests unlike Steve.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not meant to be here I’ll leave!” the look on his face was one of shock mixed with anxiety.

“Wait what? What are you talking about?” James furrowed his brow and placed his hand on Steve’s small wrist, preventing the man from leaving.

His touch was soft but still strong enough to keep Steve in his place. Steve looked up at James and focused on the man’s features more thoroughly, becoming flustered by the way James looked down at him in such a benevolent way.

“I’m not actually a guest on the list, which you can probably tell by my clothes… The man at the door let me in because he couldn’t read.”

“Oh, I don’t care about that. I just came out here to ask your name and if you’d give me the pleasure of a dance.”

“Wait what?” Steve’s face grew hot and if it wasn’t for the lack of light where they were standing, it would probably be very noticeable.

James didn’t repeat himself but instead just bowed slightly and put his hand out for Steve to grab ahold of. That’s exactly what Steve did; he put his hand on James’, the other man clasping it gently and coming up from his bow. Their feet closed the distance in between their bodies and soon found their rhythm so that the two of them were dancing slowly to the little of the music they could hear from where they were. James couldn’t help but smile while looking down at the smaller man; he was sure that Steve’s clothing was probably bought in the smallest size yet they looked big on him.

It was a dangerous thing to be seen doing – dancing with another guy – and certainly scandalous but James didn’t care at that moment because it felt good to finally do something he wanted. It felt good to not box up who he really was and how he really felt. Whilst dancing with the blonde, James learnt that his name was Steve and Steve learnt that James preferred to be called Bucky. It was a delightful little exchange of words which allowed them to get to know more about each other. They went from talking about the party to a little about each other yet they kept it short and sweet, pausing every so often to enjoy the moment. Steve wasn’t sure why this man wanted to dance with him but he didn’t deny it or want it to stop. In fact, if anything he wanted to take off the man’s mask on his face.

Except Bucky did the opposite; he parted from Steve and raised his hands, placing them on Steve’s face in such a gentle way that anyone watching would’ve thought the man feared breaking the blonde. Once it was off, Bucky’s lips formed a small ‘o’ shape and he mumbled out, “Wow… you’re extremely gorgeous.”

Once again, Steve’s complexion turned red and he hung his neck so he was looking at the ground. Bucky noticed this time though and decided to take his own mask off in hope that it will make Steve feel less embarrassed. The blonde’s reaction wasn’t much different apart from the fact that he swallowed hard enough to prevent him from even talking.

Finally, Steve dared to ask the question that lingered in his mind the whole time, “Why did you ask me to dance?”

“I noticed you coming in and was intrigued. I didn’t know how to approach you without dragging too much attention because I wanted to ask you to dance, so when you came outside I followed you.”

For the first time that night, Steve let himself smile wide at the taller man. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and brought it to his lips in a very courteous manner – not breaking eye contact – before continuing, “Thank you for dancing with me Steve.”

“Thank you for wanting to dance with me Bucky, it was a pleasure.” the man beamed.

“It’d be nice to see you again. Would you like to meet here tomorrow under the same sycamore tree?”

Steve fiddled with his fingers, something which Bucky noticed and therefore put an end to by grabbing Steve’s hands in his own, but answered with confidence, “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Meet me here just after the sun sets.” Bucky beamed, being interrupted by a sudden yell from the balcony. “Looks like I’m being called back inside so that’s my cue to go. I hope to see you here tomorrow.”

Their hands slowly let go of each other but Bucky leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Steve’s cheek. After that Bucky was gone and Steve stayed with his feet planted on the ground, watching the brunette go back up to the hall with the rest of the wealthier people. Steve would think about that dance and that kiss for the rest of the night though – that and nothing else.  
_____  
It was harder for Steve to get places because he had to stop occasionally to get his breath back. Some days it would be worse than others and on that particular day it was bad enough to stop him from going a full 5 minutes without stopping. The sun had set and he was nearly by the sycamore tree but it would still take a while; still he strained himself to walk faster in case Bucky had been waiting there for a long time.

But by the time he caught sight of the tree which he danced underneath the night before, Bucky was walking away. Steve tried calling out for him but it was no good, Bucky just kept walking. The blonde knew he shouldn’t but he started running towards the man which he longed to hold again. 

“Bucky! Bucky wait up!” he called out as loud as he could.

He ran and ran until he could no longer and shouted one last time. The brunette finally turned around with furrowed brows.

“Steve?”

Except now Steve was the one that couldn’t reply because he was holding himself up on his knees, breathing heavy, trying to get his breath back.

“Steve, are you okay?”

“No… not really.” he managed in between breaths.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up…”

Once he could stand up straight again, Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and told him, “Of course I would.”

That’s how they ended up walking to Steve’s house and spending many hours together. Steve had to rest in bed after that little session but Bucky walked around the apartment many times, appreciating the art which was all over the place. It was a small place but big enough for just one person, especially someone like Steve. Despite the art making the place look messy, it still looked like it was in the right place in a weird way, like the art gave the apartment its features. It was nice, Bucky thought.

The afternoon was passed by Bucky asking questions about Steve’s health and Steve answering as much as he could, then Bucky asking more questions and the whole process repeating. Eventually, Bucky stopped pacing and appreciating the art; instead, he sat down beside Steve who was completely laying down on the bed. The two of them carried on talking and it didn’t take many laughs and smiles before Bucky reached forward to cup Steve’s face in his hand to kiss him. The kiss was slow, just like the dancing the night before, and Steve being his natural self, made a light-hearted comment.

“I’ve only just managed to get my breath back and you want to take it away again?”

Bucky smiled at him and kissed him again, not even wanting to waste time with a reply. It was a sweet sight to see how Steve and Bucky laid in bed together after that – their legs in between each other’s and their fingers intertwined – talking about anything and everything. 

When Bucky announced he had to leave, Steve beckoned him to stay. But still, the two men had to let go of one another and accept the fact that they didn’t know when they would see each other again. The brunette assured Steve that he would drop by soon whenever he could, being cautious to not get caught. After all, they still had to be careful with people seeing them together. As Bucky walked home and Steve rested in bed, the two of them thought about the space of time which it took all of this to happen: a day. They just seemed to click and there was definitely a feeling of attraction so they made their minds up that they didn’t want to try and stop it, even if the train was going at full speed.   
_____  
After that, they kept their visits secret – not that they had any choice – but still enjoyed each other’s company as much as they could. Sometimes they’d venture out during the night, walk to the park or something, but it was hard for them to pretend to just be having a gentlemanly talk. That’s why they preferred to stay home where they could be themselves. 

Bucky came from a wealthy family and his father died when he was only 14, leaving the family business to him. So, many times, Bucky would take pleasure in spoiling Steve with small surprises. They were mostly art supplies – pencils, paper to sketch on – which Steve would often find hard to buy for himself. In fact, Bucky worked extra hard once he had a reason to earn money. He’d show up at unexpected times and Steve would stumble to the door, opening it slowly only to have life jolted back into him when he saw who the knock belonged to. Bucky was always greeted with a very eager and animated, “What are you doing here Bucky?” and every time he’d tell the smaller, feeble man that he felt like dropping by. Only after the two of them catching up, after several days of being apart, would Sebastian reveal his true intention: giving Steve more art supplies. Of course he wanted to see his boyfriend – yes Bucky actually asked Steve if he’d like to be ‘more than a friend’ – but Bucky loved to surprise the blonde with the things he loved the most.

Watching Steve draw was one of the most mesmerizing sight for Bucky. Just watching the way Steve’s facial expressions changed as he concentrated on parts of the drawing, his brows furrowing whenever he reached a harder part to draw. The way that whenever he was doing something really precise, Steve would stick his tongue out ever so slightly from the corner or his mouth. But most of all, the way he’d pause to look up to look at whatever he was drawing and stare at it with the uttermost accuracy, careful to not miss out any detail. One day Bucky was eating at Steve’s and then he realised Steve’s face was in ‘drawing mode’. Initially, he made nothing of it until he also realised that Steve kept looking up at him and then back down. Up. And then down.

“Steve are you drawing me?”

Steve became flustered but he told the truth, “Yes, I’m making art by drawing art itself.”

Bucky shook his head, smiling at the floor while he did so. He loved it whenever Steve said one of his usual I-love-you-but-this-is-my-way-of-saying-it comments.

“You’re a punk, you know that?”

“That’s okay, now stay still! I’m nearly done.”

He did; he stayed still. And once Steve finished, his jaw nearly dropped because it was the best piece of art he ever saw. So good in fact, that Bucky was ready to defy social classes just so he could try to get Steve’s art to be noticed. But Steve, being his humble self, declined the offer and said he’d much rather share his art with just Bucky. Bucky accepted that but as Steve started coughing vigorously, the brunette sat beside Steve in bed and wrapped his arms around the frail man. Steve’s condition appeared to deteriorate at a fast pace.  
_____

Bucky ended up buying a small place just outside of town – where not many people lived – and selling both his and Steve’s place. He did this when Steve got so sick he could no longer get up to go to work. The blonde would have some weeks or months where he’d throw up, sleep for days even, and then be totally okay but Bucky wanted to make sure he was able to take care of Steve. This way, not only were they less bothered by people around them, but Bucky could help Steve financially and with his health.

Still, Steve kept drawing. It was the only thing – apart from Bucky – that kept his head above water. Bucky would usually come home to two of three different drawings which Steve was always enthusiastic to show him; sometimes it was visible that Steve was straining to show his enthusiasm and happiness. Bucky occasionally thought about how Steve’s vivacious personality would cause his weak little heart to fail one day.

Every day upon coming home, Bucky would cook for himself and Steve, change clothes, and lay in bed warming Steve up while looking at the art. There was not one day where Bucky would refuse to see what Steve drew or even thought of looking any less content about it because every day he’d big up Steve’s drawings. Not that they weren’t good, because they were amazing, but he loved to see Steve’s pleased face upon getting positive feedback. He’d do this thing where he’d look up at Bucky with a shy half-smile. Bucky thought it was the most adorable thing in the world and he didn’t dare do anything which would refrain Steve from looking at him that way. Instead, he’d just look back lovingly – eventually embracing Steve as close as he could in the hope that maybe that would make Steve get better.  
_____

In an attempt to get out of the house more without straining himself, Steve suggested to Bucky that he go out to sell his drawings. ‘It’ll be a good way of me making money without actually working. C’mon, Buck, it’s just a 5-minute walk’, Steve whined. And with a sweet face like that, how could Bucky say no. Of course, he bought Steve some new clothes – warmer ones – and he make sure that Steve didn’t go every day just to make sure the blonde rested.

After a week or so, Steve actually seemed to get better; it looked as if life had been pumped into him and he was a new man. Bucky loved it. It made his heart happy. That was until Steve’s condition got worse than ever before. It reached a point where he couldn’t get up from bed and his cough would barely let him get a 5-minute break before attacking his lungs again. It hurt Bucky to know that all he could do was hug Steve away, not actually heal him in any way. He would’ve payed for a doctor but none of them knew what was wrong with him and Bucky was certainly not going to let them purge him. So instead, he’d kiss Steve’s forehead and hug his fragile body until he fell asleep. Then, he’d watch Steve for a while until he fell asleep himself.  
_____

Steve died on November 21st, 1780. 

It was the worst day of Bucky’s life and the worst part was that he was there. He was cooking for Steve when he realised Steve hadn’t coughed for a long time. Neither did he call for Bucky which was unusual. But when he went and checked on Steve only to find Steve no longer breathing or showing any sign of life, his world fell apart. 

He could only presume that it was peaceful and free of pain, yes, but that wouldn’t bring Steve back which was the only thing he wanted. Bucky couldn’t talk to anyone about it since nobody knew Steve existed. They had to create their own little world for good reasons but now that world of warmth and security was gone. It was hard to let him go but Bucky had to carry on with life. It wasn’t the same without Steve but it was no use locking himself inside, he still had his mother to provide for still despite not living with her. Bucky didn’t move back in with her though, he was too attached to where he currently lived. Every now and again a scent from the bend would send Bucky reminiscing – thinking about the days where Steve would have the chance to wrap himself around Bucky. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind since it would often result in him crying but majority of the time it was inevitable.

One day, Bucky was in bed, his tired eyes letting themselves close, and a piece of paper fell on his head.

“What in the heck?” he mumbled.

One of Steve’s drawing; a drawing of a cat laying down while stretching. It brought tears to Bucky’s eyes. He bolted up from the bed and gathered any pieces he could find. Big or small, it didn’t matter. Just any damn drawing. Once he put together all he could find, he went back to bed with an easy conscience having made up his mind that he was to sell the rest of the drawings just how Steve would’ve wanted him to.   
_____

“Any of the drawings for £1 only!” he yelled out in the middle of town.

Most people walked past him as if he wasn’t even there; some stopped to look at the drawings but very few even bought anything. He still had most of the drawings by the time it was due for the sun to hide away until the next day. Then a man walked up to him and viewed the drawings for an unusually long amount of time.

“I’ll take them all. Do you have any more?” the man asked.

“Wait what? All of them?”

“Yes, and if you could draw more for me I’d pay you more too.”

Bucky swallowed hard, remembering that the person able to do that wasn’t there anymore.

“No… I don’t. These belonged to a friend but he died. He used to sell his art here…”

“Well, I’ll take them all.”

He did, too. The man payed Bucky for the drawings, put them inside the suitcase he was carrying, and left. That was it. Steve’s drawings were gone.

A couple of weeks later, he saw one of the drawings from the outside of an art gallery. He stopped in his tracks and rushed inside but then being stopped again. So many people were inside looking around and as he did the same he realised it was an exhibition dedicated to the drawings he sold. Bucky started making his way around the room from his left and he made his way round, stopping by every single one to appreciate it once more. But as he was leaving, his eye set upon one that had its very own section. The one of him, sitting by their dinner table. Probably one of the most detailed drawings Steve ever done. The care Steve had put into adding every detail, every out of place strand of hair.

“I miss you Steve… and I love you so goddamn much.” he whispered to himself, walking out of the gallery with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Bucky had made Steve proud, he knew that. People were seeing his art the way Bucky had always seen it; it was finally getting the recognition it deserves. Now it was time to go home.


	5. Jealous

Shooting for a whole goddamn movie was hard work, yes, but it was something both Chris and Sebastian liked doing. And Scarlett. And Anthony. And Elizabeth. All of them loved it and so as a celebration for the ending of their filming, they all went out for drinks at a local nightclub.

It was like their way of saying goodbye because after this, it would be a while until they all got to hang out together as one. Most importantly, this was the part where Chris and Sebastian would tell themselves that they were finally going to do it but never ended up doing so, leaving them to yet another goodbye and endless desire to meet again.

They had been there for like an hour so the alcohol had already started making its way into the blood, causing all of them to be happier, some of them more than others. “Get another drink with me?” Sebastian mumbled to Chris, smiling wide.

Chris examined Sebastian. He thought about whether or not he should agree to it because, well one, Sebastian already looked as though he had enough to drink with those fluttering blue eyes of his, opening and closing at a slower rate than usual, and two, the way his cheeks turned pink and the fact he kept complaining about how hot it was gave it away that perhaps it was enough drinking for tonight.

“I can hold my own, stop being such a party pooper.” 

Wait… did those words _really_ just come out of Sebastian’s mouth. _Party pooper_. Chris blinked in disbelief at the terms which Sebastian mustered up sometimes and now was definitely one of those times. Still though, he shook his head, laughing to himself and getting up to grant Sebastian’s wish.

It was these kinds of moments which he appreciated the most; moments when the cameras weren’t rolling and Chris’ gaze could linger freely for as long as he desired on Sebastian and the way he moved. And God was this a great sight, Sebastian’s muscular back and his hair falling, partially covering the side of his face. Even though he was walking behind the man, he pictured the front view perfectly clearly in his head.

“Y’know what… I think I changed my mind.” Sebastian said, clearly too intoxicated by the way he paused for a long period of time.

“What do you mean?”

But boy oh boy was Chris going to regret asking that because as soon as he did, everything rolled and tumbled down a metaphorical hill. Sebastian’s heat radiated onto Chris’ own body as he stepped closer to the blonde, his eyes no longer taking that long to open and close. They stared right into Chris’ eyes, the blue just as icy as it looked, making a clear contrast with Sebastian’s current body temperature.

Chris swallowed hard, knowing this was either going to end very badly or with Sebastian bursting into laughter and dragging him back to the bar, pretending as though he had just told the world’s funniest joke. Yep, that’s what drunk Sebastian was like.

Still, Sebastian wasn’t done yet. He wasn’t going to answer Chris’ question until he had some fun. Lips twisting into a playful smirk, eyebrow cocking up, tongue reaching out to wet his bottom lip: those were all things Chris noticed in the time of silence that Sebastian dragged on ever so dangerously.

“You know, I think it’s quite unfair they haven’t made Steve and Bucky kiss yet.” This was all way too amusing for Sebastian. It was clear in the way he pretended to think about what he was saying with depth when in reality, he had it all planned out in his head, ready to shred Chris of his self-control.

It was the ‘very badly’ route which they were going to have to take, Chris noted. “Hmm, I guess so.” He did the littlest to spark up Sebastian’s excitement but the truth was that from the moment that those words rolled off Sebastian’s tongue, a bomb detonated inside of Chris’ heart.

And how could it not have? After all, Chris had been repressing his feelings for Sebastian since the very first movie, The First Avenger. But now the brunette was actually just a couple of inches away from his face with his pink lips taunting him so cautiously.

“Maybe we should practice. Y’know, in case it finally happens.” His voice was still as smooth as a kitten’s purr but there was no part of that sentence which didn’t sound serious. And Chris knew it was everything but a joke, especially as Sebastian’s hands slid to the small of Chris’ back, pulling him in and leaning in for that damned kiss.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’re you doing Seb?” Chris’ restraint was wearing thinner and thinner, body heat rising and lips becoming increasingly dry.

“Don’t bullshit me, Chris. There’s a lot of people here, c’mon no one will see us.” It was an interesting and tempting offer but Chris knew too damn well that one slip up like this could lead to a whole avalanche.

“Sebastian, stop. It’s a public place and you’re piss drunk already.” Chris pushed him away enough to let himself breathe and relax over the fact that he wasn’t so dangerously close to Sebastian anymore, but not hard enough to prevent the brunette from trying again. “I said, that’s enough.”

Sebastian furrowed his brows, his features suddenly making him look much younger because now he was even goddamn pouting. “Okay, whatever.” He stormed off like a little kid (another one of drunk Seb’s qualities) but Chris figured he’d be back.

In fact, he was so sure that Sebastian was going to come back that he strolled to the bar and asked for two more beers, a little sorry-I-had-to-push-you-like-that apology for Sebastian. But then he didn’t come back. Not five minutes later, not ten, heck not even twenty, so Chris started to worry and his previously anxious mood turned into a protective one because where the hell was Seb?

He ventured out looking for Sebastian, the first place he looked being the toilets in case the brunette was there throwing up his guts. Nothing – he wasn’t to be found there. Then he went around the club looking for him, scanning the dancefloor carefully to see if he could find him but instead he only caught a glimpse of Anthony, Scarlett and Liz all dancing.

The worry grew within Chris and he grunted lowly to himself, annoyed that he let a drunk Sebastian just leave like that. But that’s when… The booth. Chris paced to the booth, relieved to see that all too familiar back and straight brown hair, but then all of that was sucked right out of Chris.

A woman sat in between Sebastian and another pair of legs that Chris hadn’t figured out who they belonged too just yet. The problem wasn’t that she was there because really the booth wasn’t even assigned to them – the problem was the fact that she downed a cocktail, cherry and all, and then snogged Sebastian who in turn chewed the cherry for a bit until he spat the core back out onto the empty cocktail glass.

He could’ve probably dealt with that - approach them calmly and all - and ask Sebastian to go back to the bar with him but then Sebastian went and made matters worse. He reached forward and grabbed the back of some man’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. A goddamn good one too because it was no time before Sebastian was grinning during the kiss and allowing his tongue to slip through.

It made Chris furious to say the least, alcohol not even being needed to make his blood boil. But what the hell was he supposed to do, get there and say, ‘get the fuck off him, he’s with me’? No, he couldn’t do that. So, for a moment, he calculated how he should approach the situation but in the meanwhile was tortured with more of Sebastian alternating in between these two strangers. And heck did he look like he was having a good time.

Finally, he walked over to the three of them, trying ever so hard to keep his posture and not give away the fact that he was wildly jealous because of the fact that he just witnessed what he did. “Sebastian, buddy, c’mon time to go home.”

Sebastian’s grin wasn’t wiped off his face though, even when he looked up to see that an unamused Chris, towering over him. “Why would I leave now? The fun’s just getting started, right guys?” and then he had the audacity to turn and kiss the girl again, trailing the kisses down to her neck.

“Yep, definitely time to leave.” He tried grabbing Sebastian but even with one too many drinks in him, Sebastian was quick enough to stop his hand and tease Chris just like before.

“I ain’t not damsel in distress, Chris, but if you really want to help me you can.” And god Chris knew what was coming after that taunting sentence right as Sebastian’s grip pulled him lower and closer.

He took that as an opportunity to lift Sebastian over his shoulder and carry him away from that mess of a booth (really, it was only a mess because Chris hated what he saw Seb doing). “We’re going home, now.”

“Put me down, asshole. I don’t need to go home.” But even with the urge to stay there and make out with these two people who he would probably forget the names of in the morning, he didn’t fight back and just let himself be carried by Chris.

Chris didn’t go through the front door of the club but instead found a side door which led to an alleyway, placing Sebastian down on the floor after getting outside. Even with the cold breeze from the night, Sebastian’s cheeks remained pink instead of their usual fair colour. For a moment, Chris even forgot that he was mad because right then and there, watching Sebastian rub his arms due to the cold and seeing how cute his face looked right after protesting against coming out, Chris wanted nothing more than to take up on that offer from earlier.

But it was all put to an end when Chris finally questioned Sebastian. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just get flat-out drunk and kiss random people like that when you’re in such a public place.” His voice was stern and authoritative but it still held a hint of hurt, something which Sebastian was (luckily) too drunk to pick up on.

Sebastian may as well have kept his mouth shut because his response was neither witty or smart the way he thought it would be when he formed the sentence in his head. “You’re just mad because you weren’t the one making out with me.”

It angered Chris more – partially because he was right and partially because he was being so immature about the situation when really Chris was just trying to look out for him. “Stop acting like such a goddamn child, Sebastian.” He didn’t mean to snap or for his voice to hold that tint of aggressiveness to it but it did. Neither did he mean to look at Sebastian in such an invasive way… but he did.

Sebastian’s giddy smile was gone and the laughing was no more when he lowered his head to look down at the ground. Goddamn it, why is he such a dick when he’s drunk? Fiddling with his thumbs became the more acceptable thing to do over responding to Chris which earned him a lengthy sigh from the blonde, whether that was a good or bad sign he didn’t know as he didn’t want to look up.

The sound of dialing filled the silent void and soon Chris’ coarse voice requested for a cab. That was about as much talking there was until the cab arrived. Chris sighed again but this time he was moving closer to Sebastian, sending a pool of heat in a sudden rush down his body again. The man’s arm fit nicely around Sebastian’s waist in an attempt to help Sebastian to walk down the alley to get the taxi.

There was a lack of light on the alleyway and so even when Sebastian looked up, desperate to make some sort of contact with Chris again, it was hard to read what was going on through just Chris’ facial expression. Yes, he got Chris mad but he reckoned it was worth it, at least to be this close to Chris because he probably wouldn’t get this chance again for a long time so he just co-operated as much as he could to try and make the memory more favourable and pleasant.

Chris told the driver to drop them off at an address, Sebastian wasn’t sure which because he was too busy concentrating on the little shapes he was drawing with his index finger on the foggy cab window. It wasn’t what Chris wanted to see. He had experienced very little of the sad side of Sebastian but it was definitely something he didn’t want to have stuck on the back of his brain as their last memory of finishing filming Civil War. He just wanted Sebastian-

“I’m sorry Chris… I-I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Sebastian’s sudden submissive tone caught Chris off guard and threw him off his train of thought. He was still looking outside the window despite Chris turning to look at him now but still, it looked adorable as hell.

A small frown was still visible at that angle, causing Chris’ heart to ache a little because hell, he just wanted to kiss those lips to transform them into a beautiful smile. A smile like that one from the club when Sebastian was kissing that dude…

“It’s okay Seb, I’m not mad… I’m just… disappointed, that’s all.” That certainly got Sebastian’s attention because now he was even turning his whole body around to face Chris.

“What do you mean, disappointed?”

Oh god, oh god, _oh fucking mother of god_. Chris _really_ didn’t think that one through, did he? Out of all the things he could’ve said, that’s what he picked. And now he was mentally cursing himself as he watched Sebastian’s jaw clench at Chris’ sudden discomfort and instability. “It’s nothing. Just forget about it and try to get some rest, okay? I’ll wake you up when we get to my place.”

Yes, it was risky to drag Sebastian back to his place after such a close fucking slip up just now and back at the bar, but at least this way he could keep an eye on Sebastian which he deemed to be worth it. He didn’t have to, but the thought of Sebastian drunkenly slipping and hitting his head on something was a likely possibility, knowing him, which he didn’t want to take.

The problem was, now Sebastian really couldn’t let it go and just go to sleep. After being told to ‘forget about it’, that was the last thing he did - the first thing was _freaking think about it_. What the hell did Chris mean, disappointed? 

But it didn’t matter now because the cab pulled over in front of Chris’ apartment and Sebastian swore he could get out of the taxi on his own and walk to the front door until he was face to face with a lamppost. Chris rushed to him; cute, Seb thought. He tried to play it off cool though with a nonchalant, “Ah good, I was looking for something to hold onto.”

And Chris fucking loses it in the middle of the street, laughing his ass off at 1am even though it’s not even that funny. It’s just the fact that it’s coming out of Seb’s mouth, Seb who’s trying to very hard to keep his posture and furrowing his brow upon not understanding why Chris is laughing so hard.

They made their way to the front door and Chris reached into his jean pocket for his keys, stopping right before putting the key in the keyhole because Sebastian decided to lean his head on Chris’ shoulder. He eyed Sebastian for a moment – how his glossy blue eyes closed slowly and his cheek became funny-looking when resting on Chris.

If he could stop time and just have that moment forever, he probably would, knowing very well that he’d like nothing other than look at an infuriatingly adorable sight like that forever.

“Chrissssss.” He dragged it out, whining like a little kid once they were inside.

“Hm?” Chris’ tone was soft again as he appreciated the way Sebastian called out to him but even though the brunette was well aware that he was drunk, he noticed the change in Chris’ mood.

“What did you mean in the cab?” 

Chris was looking down when he said this but as soon as he looked up he instantly regretted it because man, those big, cute puppy eyes that Sebastian put on whenever he wanted something – they could kill you, in a good way. “It was nothing, seriously. I’m going to get you something to sleep in, okay? Stay here.”

“No, wait!” it was a bit needier than he intentionally meant it to be so he corrected himself, “I’m fine to sleep in my boxers but c’mon just tell me. You know it’s going to bug me if you don’t.”

Yes, Chris knew that; he knew very well the consequences of dropping the subject here would be Sebastian bringing it up later on and being extremely annoying and adamant about it. But Sebastian was drunk and by the way his eyes fluttered ever so delicately, he was probably past the point of remembering anything being said now.

Chris opened his mouth to talk but Sebastian beat him to it. “I wish you wanted me but sometimes life fucking sucks and you fall in love with people who will never love you back, y’know.” Wait, _what?_

“What did you just say?” Chris’ heart raced in his chest, the effect of those words spreading throughout his body bit by bit. First his heart, then the stomach and the freaking butterflies that sentence put in it, then his knees, making them go all weak, and then his brain because that’s when he realised Sebastian really _did_ just fucking say that.

But Sebastian wasn’t repeating it again, he just watched Chris tense up with a frown on his face because even though it felt great to finally let that out, Chris still yelled at him earlier on and prevented their kiss.

“Sebastian…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier… it wasn’t just the fact that obviously I’m trying to look out for you with how crappy the media can be but” this was the year he was finally going to do it and fuck that scared him – his heart nearly beat right out of his chest “it’s also the fact that I wanted to kiss you right then and there at the club. God, I’ve wanted to do that since the first time you stepped into the same room as me for the filming of The First Avenger. And I was disappointed because I thought you liked me too so when I saw you just making out with those two at the club, well, my hopes went down.”

Sebastian’s eyes were glowing now and there was a radiance about his face which he couldn’t shake off. Chris wanted to carry on pouring his heart out because he had so much more to say but the way that Sebastian’s face lit up upon hearing those words and the way he drunkenly stumbled over to Chris’ embrace really did knock the air right out of Chris’ lungs.

The only thing that really delayed their kiss was Sebastian’s inability to walk straight but it was funny - the way he walked over to Chris and Sebastian definitely found it rewarding when Chris let out a small chuckle. “So, does that mean I can kiss you now or are you going to try push me again?” it was playful and meant as a tease but Chris couldn’t help but initially frown at the mention of earlier events.

“You’re the one pushing your luck now.” Chris smiled and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s. It was messy at first but then they got a rhythm going and Chris deepened the kiss very much to Sebastian’s delight when he hummed softly into the kiss.

Chris bent down to swoop Sebastian up, his arms carefully placed so that he could carry him into the bedroom, not even taking a care in the world for if there was anything on the floor because all he could fucking look at was that happy, devilish smirk on Sebastian’s face.

And when they both stripped to get into bed, knowing that Sebastian was way too drunk, and therefore tired, for anything else, Sebastian let out a content little scoff. “I knew you always had a thing for me, I could tell.”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at Sebastian’s cockiness. “Is that so? How comes you didn’t ask me out earlier then?”

Damn it, Sebastian’s plan was flawed and he struggled for a response. “Uh… um…” he genuinely thought about it, trying to come up with a good enough reason but giving up after some tempting looks at Chris’ lips. “Fine, you got me there but just fucking kiss me again.” 

There was no need for Sebastian to tell him twice because heck, he jumped at the possibility right as the words came out of his mouth with such a buzz to them. Another make-out session which, despite the drinking, they’d remember the next morning and for a very long time to come. 

Everything about this was perfect, they both decided, especially when Sebastian’s fingers traced Chris’ body softly. That was Chris’ favourite part. He watched as Sebastian focused so closely on his body parts, drawing shapes, sometimes letters and other times just straight lines. Sometimes Sebastian would hit a spot that made Chris squirm and giggle because he was ticklish and Sebastian soon decided that was the cutest shit he’d ever seen.

They didn’t need words to fill the silence because enough had been said to keep the gears in their mind twisting and turning all night, putting the pieces together that they were in fact laying next to each other after years of wanting to do just that. Oh, how the moment felt sweet as honey on their tongues.

“Get some sleep now, alright?” Chris hummed, bringing Sebastian closer to the crook of his neck, allowing the feel of the man’s breath to engulf him in warmth and delight.

“Mhmm”

Chris turned the nightstand light off, pleasingly wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s body. He really loved how he was finally able to do that.

“Chris…”

“Yeah?”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Seb.” He smiled even though Sebastian couldn’t see him and he felt Sebastian reshuffling his body so that their thighs were in between one another and his head rested peacefully on Chris’ chest.

What a wonderful way to celebrate finishing filming.


	6. Just Once In A While

Chris doesn’t do this kind of thing; he doesn’t stick around in the morning to watch those eyes flicker open, memories of the night before possibly making the person entice him to stay for breakfast or ‘just a bit longer’. No, he doesn’t do that. And that’s why he’s quietly fumbling around the room, hands groping the wooden floor in a desperate attempt to find his clothes that were carelessly chucked there last night.

It proves to be a much harder task than it initially looks, especially as this man, Steven maybe (he didn’t really remember, only that it started with S), had black curtains which made the room pitch black despite it being nearly midday. Finally, only his shoes remained and he was sure he left them somewhere by the end of the bed so that’s where he checked and yes-

“Hmm-“ a small grunt came from the man that was stretched out across the double bed, hugging one of the pillows closely. 

_Fuck_. He hurriedly put his other shoe on, shoelaces being the last of his worries, and made his way to the door while still trying to make the least possible noise.

“Chris? Is that you?” 

And again, _fuck_. Chris stopped in his tracks, unable to turn around in case the man was already staring at him. “Yeah…?”

There was silence for a while, long enough to make Chris think that the man had by some miracle gone back to sleep but then, “Call me.” And that was it; the brunette just reshuffled in bed and let out a small content sigh, hugging the pillow tighter.

At that point, Chris looked back only to be faced with this fucking hot as fuck guy, sheets just loosely wrapped around his waist, grinning to himself as he went back to sleep. But despite that being a great sigh, Chris knew he wasn’t going to call. He didn’t do those kind of things – he didn’t do relationships.

It was too late to turn back now though because he was out the door of the guy’s apartment and hell, it was much brighter than it was inside. Chris let out a big breath, happy that he was out of that situation and that it didn’t turn into one of his previous where-the-hell-are-you-going and I’m-going-to-throw-anything-I-can-find-at-you encounters.   
_____  
Chris blinked, the words on the computer screen in front of him very quickly dissociating from his train of thought because why the hell was he even looking at what his friends were posting on Facebook? He sunk into his chair, sighing overdramatically because he didn’t have the slightest clue with what to do with his Saturday night.

But now his phone was buzzing and it was probably another stupid email from work but what the hell right? Not like he had anything better to do with his time.

**Hey Chris**

Sebastian? Who the hell is- _Oh_. So _that’s_ the guy’s name. Now Chris is just staring at his phone, blinking several times while deciding whether or not to reply. But then:

**Oh, hey Sebastian**

It took a while before Chris got a reply – not that he cared but yeah, it took a good 10 minutes.

**I was thinking maybe you wanted to come over to my place? I’ve got some not so shitty vodka unlike the bar last time**

Was… was this guy seriously _booty calling_ Chris? Because if he was, he was doing it the right way because it was working its way right to Chris’ dick. He inhaled deeply, calculating his options: staying at home, staring at his computer screen without actually paying attention to it or go over to Sebastian’s house and fuck him just like the other night which – by the way – was a hell of a time.

He decided the thoughts of getting hot and sweaty with a man that hot was too good to pass up even if it broke his normal rule of not meeting the same dude unless they agreed on the grounds on not wanting to get involved. So, there he was replying to this dude.

**That sounds like a plan. I’ll be there in 10?**

**Yeah, see you in a bit ;)**

And he did – Sebastian opened the door to his place but barely got any time to set his eyes on Chris before he was being pushed back into his own home. But then he was pushing back, making Chris slam the door shut and wince slightly.

“You okay?” he asked Chris.

“Just shut up.” and then he was pressing their lips together like their life was depending on it, hands running freely wherever they could land.

Their tongues danced but it was quick and messy – not that either of them minded – making them lose their breath quickly and all the while even hotter. 

“You gonna work your magic just like yesterday pretty boy?” Chris taunted and oh how it turned Sebastian on, a darkness growing in his eyes. Of course he was going to do that and he definitely wasn’t wasting any time because now he was pulling at the hem of Chris’ jeans, painfully slow at making his way down the man’s body.

Chris held back a soft hitch of the breath as Sebastian teased with his hands and teeth through his jeans, showing him just how in control Sebastian actually was when he was on his knees. It wasn’t all bad though, watching the brunette smirk as he undid that silver button and scrunch up his nose every so often when teasing with his teeth.

But now Chris’ pants were hanging around his knees and his Sebastian’s were around his cock and _oh_. He didn’t remember it feeling this good last night because now he was reaching desperately for Sebastian’s hair, closing his eyes, mouth wide open while still trying to fight back moans. It was no use though because “Fu-fuck… Oh god that feels good…”

And once Chris opened his eyes back up he noticed that it looked just as good as it felt, if not better. The way Sebastian took more and more of Chris in his mouth as though he was setting himself a mental challenge to go further – but oh the way his cheeks hollowed as he came up and swirled the tongue around the tip almost had Chris weak at the knees.

It was sloppy and Sebastian’s mouth made different noises – including hums, moans, and hot as fuck pops as he sucked the tip – but Chris was living for just that. He especially liked the fact that it became increasingly obvious that Sebastian’s jeans poked out at the front due to his hard-on.

And maybe it wasn’t all bad, right? Having Sebastian suck his dick – so goddamn beautifully may he add – every once in a while and getting to fuck him into the bed sheets. There was no need for commitment and if Sebastian wanted more, he could just say no, right? Right. But then his train of thought was dismantled just like someone tugging at the bits of loose thread on fabric because Sebastian stopped the bobbing of his head and instead decided to give deep throating a go and- “Sebastian o-oh my fuuuuuck-”

“Get up.” Chris demanded, the dominance in his voice sending Sebastian into his own little heaven which most definitely consisted of Chris talking like that to him while fucking him all the time. So that’s what Sebastian did, taking one last lick of the length of Chris’ cock before standing back up and pressing his body on Chris’.

Except now he was being pushed away and he only had the time to momentarily furrow his brow before Chris climbed out of his jeans and walked towards Sebastian, picking him up by the ass. And even though they weren’t doing anything now they still moaned because _God_ , this was fucking hot. Their eyes never broke contact, blue staring into blue and chest against chest, their bodies overly eager to be touched by one another. 

Chris placed Sebastian down on the bed, being careful at first but then climbing on top of him and spreading his legs apart with such force that Sebastian whimpered, letting himself show that devilish smirk of his right after. He wasn’t bothered by it though because he palmed himself through his jeans as if to show Chris what he’s missing out on and it goddamn works too because now Chris is the one tugging at Sebastian’s pants, sliding and pulling until they’re completely off and on the floor.

Their shirts join the rest of the clothing on the floor and they both appreciate each other’s bodies for a moment, taking in all the defined muscles and the sheer perfection which they both at some point conclude must be proof that the gods carved that body.

But it was coming back into Chris’ mind that last night Sebastian reached into the night stand for lube so now he did the same, squeezing a bit onto his fingers and tauntingly circling Sebastian’s asshole because he just loved to see the way those pretty blue eyes stared at him and how he wet his bottom lip, dragging it in with his teeth. And it was obvious by the way which Sebastian rubbed up against his fingers that he wanted to be played with so Chris granted his wish, the feeling of control being something that stroked his ego.

When Chris slipped a finger in, it sent Sebastian into his own little world, arching his back a bit along with backing up into Chris’ finger. The blonde grinned at the sight, moving his finger faster while using another hand to squeeze Sebastian’s ass cheeks tight and leaving a mark.

“Add another one… P-please.” Seb managed through small moans, catching Chris off guard. They locked eyes, confidence strong in the way Chris’ lips twisted into a smirk, earning him a cute little lip bite from Sebastian.

But instead of doing as asked, he teased Seb again, motioning circles just like before because he wasn’t about to let Sebastian get away with getting pleasure that easy - he wanted him to beg for it. “What was that, baby?”

And God, Sebastian found himself reaching for the lube himself because the pet name worked him up in so many good ways. “I-I said…” he was trying so damn hard to fight back the urge to- “I want you to fuck me.” There. He said it.

“Hmm” Chris paused, pretending to think about the situation just to drag on the long wait he was making Sebastian endure. “I don’t think that’s what I heard the first time – gotta make up your mind Sebastian.” The feeling of control burned a fire within Chris – one he didn’t want to put out – and it sent chills down Sebastian’s spine because damn, Chris knew exactly how to mess with him.

“I want you to fuck me Chris, I want your dick inside me.” The way he said it too, growling softly while running a hand through Chris’ hair, tugging roughly just to see and appreciate Chris’ throat and jaw.

That was enough to get Chris up and running and turning Sebastian over so that his ass was in the air – perfect position for Chris to smack it hard, sending Sebastian’s body jerking forward. “That good, baby?” And all Sebastian could do was nod yes because the burning sensation of Chris’ hand on his ass cheek and that fucking pet name drained him of his ability to form a simple three letter word.

Chris did it again, harder this time and leaving a mark, making Sebastian squeeze his eyes shut in delight but pain all at once. And he wanted more but he didn’t dare ask in case Chris decided to tease him some more so instead he let the blonde do as he pleased. But now he felt nothing- oh. _OH_. That was most definitely _not_ Chris’ hand, especially as he took his time, lips parting to release a long but quiet moan.

And Sebastian was as in just as much of a high as Chris, back arching and face buried in his bed sheets, grunting at how Chris slid in him carefully. It was a beautiful thing, Sebastian decided, when Chris set a pace and grabbed at his ass cheeks as he did so.

The heat shared in between them seemed to just fuel them on because now not only was Chris picking up speed, Sebastian was fucking himself on Chris’ dick, going wild and doing as he pleased but Chris loved it and only opened his lips to grunt every once in a while with small ‘fucking-‘ and ‘oh, baby’ every now and again.

Chris turned Sebastian around so that he laid on his back, making it easier to appreciate every moment he squirmed, easier to reach down and attack his neck while deep in him. Sebastian moaned progressively more as he reached down to jerk himself off at the sight of Chris’ face twisting and turning with pleasure.

They watched each other, making the moment hard to not consider one of the hottest moments of their lives, only breaking the eye contact to roll or squeeze their eyes shut once in a while. “Chris… Chris oh fuck - I’m gonna come.”

And it might’ve been the way that Sebastian nearly fucking whimpered his name while he came over his chest or maybe it was the fact that Sebastian felt so fucking tight around his dick because he pulled out and came all over Sebastian’s ass.

That all too familiar feeling of warmth in their guts being the thing throwing them head first over the edge, working all those gears all the right ways. Chris flopped next to Sebastian on the bed, the seat trickling down the side of his face. “That was fucking amazing.” Sebastian got up after a while to grab a towel and clean himself up.

Chris didn’t even need to look over at Sebastian to know he was pulling that gorgeous smirk of his. He shuffled after moments of regaining breath – maybe even regaining the ability to process how good and fucking hot that was – so that he was laying properly in bed, head against a memory foam pillow. Sebastian joined him, not once suggesting that they should cuddle or tangle their legs together because Sebastian just knew what guys like Chris are like.

And that’s how Chris came to sleep in Sebastian’s bed once again, clothes on the floor just like before, knowing he’d be trying to sneak away in the morning again.  
_____  
Their little meet ups became frequent; probably more frequent than Chris would like to admit. But hell was it worth it just to see the was Sebastian wrapped his pretty pink lips around his cock. And any time that thought came to mind (or even dick, one might say) Chris couldn’t help but reach for his phone to ask Sebastian if he was free. When Sebastian said yes, it didn’t take long at all before the process was being repeated and Chris was groaning his sweet little “Seb, baby” that would make Sebastian go wild.

They’d even sometimes go out for drinks (something Chris never mentally classified as a date because what the fuck were those, right?), enjoying each other’s company and getting to know more about each other. It was nicer than Chris expected, his blue eyes focusing on smaller details than normally like how Sebastian was actually pretty goddamn shy in public situations and how his eyes crinkled when he laughed (that was actually one of Chris’ favourite parts because it was so fucking adorable).

But then Sebastian stopped being as available. ‘Work’, he said but Chris started to become unsure if that was just an excuse or if it was genuine. But he had no right to ask him about it – neither did he have the right to have that sinking feeling in his stomach when Sebastian didn’t reply for hours or was unavailable. Still, he did.

One day though, the reply wasn’t that he was at work but instead it was that he was out with friends at the local club.

**What if I joined you and your friends?**

**Oh, well if you want**

**You don’t sound too sure about that**

**No, it’s just I wasn’t expecting you to say that. Meet me here, I’m in one of the back booths.**

Chris didn’t reply to that, he just grabbed his coat as fast as he possibly could, pacing through the front door and walking to the nightclub. It was only a 10-minute walk thankfully because it was freaking freezing and Chris didn’t even know why he suggested this. Except he did know: he just wanted to see Seb. 

He shook his head at the thought of that though and just walked hurriedly through the thick night air and thank fuck it wasn’t long before he was pushing his way through a crowd of people to try and find Sebastian.

“Heyyy, Chris!” That usually smooth voice was gritty and unstable today but Chris still knew it way too well to not turn around, small smile turning into a full-blown grin.

“Hey, Seb. How are you?”

“… ‘m pretty fucking drunk if you ask me.” He laughed loudly as if he had just said the funniest thing in the world when in reality, it was just the alcohol in his blood deceiving him.

“Looks like you won’t be having any more to drink then.” Even though Chris loved to drink, he wasn’t a total dick and he knew the consequences of getting black-out drunk way too well.

“Oh c’mon! ‘M good, I swear.” Maybe his mind and lips said so, but his feet didn’t agree because now he was stumbling right into Chris who reacted just quick enough to catch him.

“Nope, c’mon. I’m taking you home.” And the way Sebastian smirked at him when Chris said that, boy, he knew exactly what Seb was thinking. Just the fact that was Sebastian’s initial thought sent a trickle of delight all over his body – especially his lower end.

Chris grabbed the man with all the force he could, dragging him away from the boisterous crowd who were all too busy dancing, singing or snogging each other’s faces off to notice them leaving. He decided that it would be easier to call a cab once they were outside because a 10-minute walk could very easily turn into a 1 hour one.

Smart choice, Chris decided because when they were stepping out of the cab and walking to Chris’ front door Seb was still finding it hard to walk. “Wait, hold on. I don’t live here.”

Chris laughed, examining the way Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. He wondered how anyone could look this much of a drunken wreck but still look infuriatingly attractive and cute at the same time.

But now they were inside and Chris was trying his hardest to undress Sebastian without having unholy thoughts pop into his mind every 2 seconds because the way Sebastian cooperated so easily like he wanted to be stripped. Oh, and also how he grinned so damn tauntingly down at Chris when Chris’ head was practically in between his legs.

He didn’t do anything – he just finished undressing Sebastian and placed him on his bed so he could get some sleep. “Chris?”

“Yeah, baby?” But _wait. What the fuck_ just came out of his mouth? Even Sebastian stared up at him in disbelief, blinking, not knowing what to reply.

He didn’t need to know what to reply though because their lips locked and Chris was being dragged down on the bed so that his chest body was dangerously close to Sebastian’s. “I love it when you call me that, but I want you to call me that while you fuck me.”

“Seb, you’re drunk you need some sleep.” Chris whispered, eyes closed to suppress all the horny feelings he was experiencing.

“Chris, look at me.” And when he snapped like that, Chris couldn’t help but do as he was told, his sight being blessed with the view of a vulnerable looking Sebastian pulling puppy eyes despite still holding that fire in them. He just _couldn’t_ say no to a face like that so he reached for Sebastian’s jeans.  
_____  
They were both staring at the ceiling, chests rising and falling almost in sync in that desperate attempt to get their breath back. And Sebastian’s eyes had gone back to holding that sweetness to them, the one that was there when Chris first arrived at the bar. “Hey, Seb.”

“Mmm?” Sebastian hummed. Chris pulled him closer, allowing Seb to rest on his chest but instantly, the brunette stared at him in confusion, knowing that this is something Chris _doesn’t_ do.

“Do you think… y’know, if you want, do you wanna be like my boyfriend sorta- y’know.” The lack of confidence spilled right out of Chris’ mouth as he said the words, showing just how little he had done this. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow while on his side but was still extremely close to Chris, his breath to give Chris goosebumps.

“Wait, _you’re_ actually asking me to be your boyfriend?” He snorted. A reaction which Chris didn’t deem to be positive.

“Um, yeah? Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all… Like, I’m just surprised. Didn’t strike me as that kinda guy.” Sebastian revealed a lopsided grin because after Chris was asking him what he hoped to maybe get out of him one day.

“Yeah, I thought that too. I guess those lips just have a hold on me, huh?” It was a joke, Sebastian knew that but he still jokingly rolled his eyes.

Then there was silence. But then Chris’ brows furrowed because, “Wait, so, is that a yes or a no?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

“Oh, okay. Good, I’m glad” And who the hell says that? So Chris is mentally cursing himself while Sebastian traces kisses on Chris’ jawline, eventually landing one on the man’s lips. But this one was different because it wasn’t messy and quick like before, it was slow and meaningful and it gave them both time to appreciate every single second of their kiss – every single motion.

And even the next morning when Chris woke up before Sebastian, watching him and running his hand through Sebastian’s brown tufts, he doesn’t have that initial reaction to get out of bed and escape – he just lays there, peaceful and unbothered, absolutely adoring the fact that he has replaced Sebastian’s morning pillow cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this book is pretty close to 1K views and not only would I like to say thank you, but if you'd like to say hello please feel free to follow and message me on twitter! My username is @asgardbarnes .
> 
> Please comment if you have any feedback or any concepts you'd like to see :)!


End file.
